Weekend Retreat
by CharlotteAshmore
Summary: A weekend retreat with all their friends … no. A new man already stalking Carol … oh, hell no! Daryl has been pining for her for years. He's not about to let someone else horn in on his best friend, the only woman he's ever loved. But will a weekend away, unresolved feelings and this new threat be enough to get him to confess all to her?
1. Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measu

**Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a work of pure fiction. All characters and events depicted in this story are entirely fictitious. Any similarity to actual events or persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

 **Rating** : Mature (ffnet)/Explicit

 **Tags** : *Carol Peletier, *Daryl Dixon, *Carol/Daryl, *Nine Lives Challenge, *Caryl Bingo, *Angst, *Fluff, *Smut, *Plot, *AU, *UST

 **Summary** : A weekend retreat with all their friends … no. A new man already stalking Carol … oh, hell no! Daryl has been pining for her for years. He's not about to let someone else horn in on his best friend, the only woman he's ever loved. But will a weekend away, unresolved feelings and this new threat be enough to get him to confess all to her?

 **A/n** : (This fic has been re-edited and now re-posted with a new title :D) Ok … challenge fic #2. I can't even begin to tell you how much inspiration this whole bingo card has given me. So, in this one, I'm going to be adventurous and see if I can't combine two lines into one fic. The first line is … bed sharing, fake dating/marriage, virgin Daryl, 17 seconds and first times (doesn't have to be sex). The second line is … fake dating/marriage, a shower, pining, in vino veritas (drunk confessions), and flowers. Hope I don't disappoint.

The Retreat

By:

CharlotteAshmore

Chapter One: Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures

Carol closed her textbook, glancing up at Michonne where she stood leaning against the doorframe of the bedroom they shared. Her dorm roommate studied her with dark eyes, and Carol knew that was never a good sign. "Oh, god … what've you done now?" she asked, tidying her desk before chancing a peek at her again.

Michonne clucked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and arched a brow. "What makes you think I've done something?"

Carol crossed her arms over her chest, her lips forming a thin line of disdain. "Because the last time you looked at me like that, you were trying to convince me to go on a blind date. One, I might add, which was an epic fail." She shivered, remembering the ill-fated night she'd met Ed Peletier.

She'd reluctantly agreed to go out with him – for coffee – something socially acceptable, a chance to see if she wouldn't mind getting to know him better. Ugh! For all outward appearances, he was nice enough, charming – if a little rough around the edges – but there had just been something about him which had turned her off. And not in a you're-nice-can-we-be-friends sort of way. No, something lurked in his eyes, something dangerous which warned her to run the other way as fast as humanly possible.

Carol groaned inwardly. He'd been stalking her ever since. Even after she'd told him she wasn't interested, he'd been persistent. He'd begun frequenting the coffee shop on campus where she worked in the afternoons, shown up at her dorm several times, and had even changed his course schedule so he could share some of her classes. He was a creeper, and it was getting out of hand. She'd invested in a can of pepper spray, and made it a habit not to go anywhere alone. She was nearly to the point of telling Daryl and Merle. Daryl would be livid, Merle murderous.

She'd met them three years ago when she'd moved to the small Georgia town to attend college. Carol had a full scholarship, and could have chosen any university in the country, but she'd had her heart set on the small college which sat on the outskirts of Peachtree City, Georgia. Her parents hadn't been at all happy, wanting her to remain closer to home. - another opportunity for them to control every aspect of her life – but she'd been adamant. The farther away from them, the better. She wanted to be on her own, independent, and free of restrictions.

Carol hadn't expected her little Honda to crap out on her the moment she'd reached the city limits. She had chosen the first garage listed in the yellow pages on her phone's browser, and Merle had sent his brother out with the tow truck to bring it into the garage. Her heart rate picked up at the thought of Daryl Dixon. He was her age, his smoky blue eyes fathomless, his hair the color of roasted chestnuts, but shy and reserved. Merle – on the other hand – was loud and boisterous, quick-witted and easy to laugh. The brothers were polar opposites, but they amused her. They could be a comedy act one day, a wrestling match the next, and she cherished their friendship. She hadn't known anyone in town, and hadn't had a chance to make friends at uni yet, and as she'd settled in, she'd found herself spending more and more time with them outside of school and work.

It had taken Daryl a good six months before he'd relaxed enough to speak to her without stumbling over his words. As a psych major, she recognized the signs, wondering what horrors lurked in his past, but she never gave up trying to get him to open up to her, to talk to her as friends do. She couldn't count the times she'd spent having a one-sided conversation while watching him work on whatever car, truck or motorcycle on the docket. It had taken no time at all to fall in love with him. She knew it would remain unrequited. He'd shown no interest in her other than friendship, and it broke her heart. Carol had nearly given up on him – one of the reasons she'd reluctantly agreed to the coffee date with Ed – but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Carol!"

"What?" she startled, Michonne's voice intruding on her reverie.

"You just zoned out. What's wrong?" her friend asked, concern etching her brow. "Is Ed still harassing you? I swear if I had known, I never would have encouraged you to go out with him. This is all my fault!"

"'Chonne, c'mon. You've got to stop blaming yourself. You didn't know he was going to be a stalker," Carol sighed. "Can we just _not_ talk about him today? I'm done with classes and I don't have to work. I want to focus on having lunch with Daryl and not have to think about Ed."

Michonne winced. "You still trying to get that man to notice you?"

Carol shot her a sad smile. "He's noticed me … just not in the way I'd like. I'm still firmly in the friend zone, I'm afraid." She watched her friend's face morph into a guilty expression, causing her to go back to the subject at hand. "Alright, out with it. What kind of tragedy has or is about to befall us?"

"I swear you've got a sixth sense for trouble, Carol."

"No, I just know you. C'mon, spill," Carol insisted. "Please, tell me it has nothing to do with Ed."

Michonne pursed her lips, averting her eyes. "Well, do you remember that project I was assigned to help bring up my grade? The one where I had to organize that weekend retreat and study human behavior of the participants?"

Carol snorted. "The one you roped me into. How could I forget? What's wrong, can't get any volunteers for a free weekend getaway at that little bed and breakfast on Lanier Island?"

"It's not that. The signup sheet is nearly full."

"Then what's the problem?"

Michonne moved further into the room and dropped heavily onto Carol's bed, pulling a pillow over her head. "The retreat is open to all students in the class, and …" Her muffled voice trailed away, unsure if she actually had the courage to break the news to her best friend.

Carol blanched as the implications slammed into her. Ed had just transferred to that class a month ago. Open to all students? Oh, hell no! "Oh, my god! Please, don't tell me he put his name on the list," she shrieked, pulling the pillow away from Michonne's head to reveal her pained expression.

"Fine, I won't tell you," she mumbled, though her twisted features said it all.

"What the hell am I going to do? I won't be able to relax at all, just waiting for him to corner me! And I can't back out. I already made sure I'd be off that weekend – which you know wasn't easy – and my spa package has already been debited from my account!"

"I'm sorry, Carol," Michonne grimaced, once again hating herself for ever introducing her to Ed Peletier.

*.*.*

Daryl slid out from beneath the car, his hand blindly reaching for the tools he'd left out near to hand as his eyes darted towards the clock on the wall. If he couldn't see the second hand ticking, he'd think the damn thing was broken. Only five minutes had passed since the last time he'd looked. He cursed under his breath as he scooted the creeper back under the car, not wanting his brother to latch onto his bad mood. Merle had the uncanny ability to search out any excuse to take the piss out of him, and he wasn't in the mood. He already withstood the constant ribbing over his feelings for Carol Mason.

He applied the wrench to the bolt which was giving him such pains and sighed, his mind never far from the girl who'd swept into his life three years ago and laid waste to his heart. He felt like such a clod, tongue-twisted and awkward, unable to share what he felt for her. An abusive father, a harsh upbringing and an uncertain future hadn't instilled a high level of self-esteem within him, and his fear of rejection could send him into a panic attack quicker than Merle could snatch up a new girl at the bar. So, instead, he relished the friendship she so kindly offered, pining for her, too afraid to ask her out.

Merle thought it was the biggest joke, that his baby brother was such an awkward little fuck. There was no end to the times he'd cornered Daryl and tried to cajole him into taking a chance, convinced Carol shared his feelings. And until Daryl accepted it and made a move, he would continue to harass him, not wanting his brother to miss his chance at happiness.

Daryl slid the creeper out and sat up, glaring at the clock. Carol had promised to stop by for lunch – as she usually did on Wednesdays when her schedule only consisted of one class and it was her day off from work – and she wasn't that late. Yet, he felt antsy and uncoordinated, wondering what could be keeping her.

"I swear, I'ma yank that clock off th' fuckin' wall if y' keep starin' at it like that, lil' brother," Merle said, leaning a hip against the tool cabinet next to Daryl's workspace. He knew Daryl's distraction all too well, had seen it for himself as the boy's feelings for the Mason girl had grown. "She prob'ly got held up at th' deli or somethin'."

"Shut up, an' come give me a hand with this bolt," Daryl mumbled, sliding beneath the car to avoid having to look his brother in the eye, a deep blush burning his cheeks.

Merle's face appeared from above, visible through the gap between the engine and frame, a smarmy grin lifting the corners of his mouth. "I still don't know why y' even wanna' bother with this piece o' junk."

Daryl snorted, using a pick to work away the corrosion on the bolt before he tried again. "Y' see junk, I see a classic. It's goin' t' be a thing o' beauty when I'm done with her."

Merle narrowed his eyes, a suspicious gleam in their icy blue depths. "And whatcha gonna do with her when you're done? She might bring a good profit at one o' th' car shows or at auction"

His brother refused to meet his eyes, his hands shaking as he set the tool aside and reached for the wrench once more. "Don't know yet. Thought maybe … uh … y' think Carol might like it?" he asked, hating that his voice sounded so timid. But who could he ask other than Merle who knew about such things? His experience with women was non-existent, after all.

Merle chortled gleefully, slapping his hand on the frame, sending a spray of dirt down onto his brother. "I knew th' second y' hauled this junk heap into th' garage y' had an ulterior motive."

Daryl scowled and finally loosened the bolt, but still wouldn't meet Merle's mocking gaze. "It's not junk, Merle. It's a 1969 Camaro. Jus' needs a little work an' a sweet paint job." He slid the creeper out from beneath the car and got to his feet, wiping his hands on a shop rag. "Carol's Civic ain't gonna last her much longer, despite me keepin' it up for her."

Merle disappeared into the office, grabbing two bottles of water from the mini fridge, handing one to Daryl as he returned. "Y'know, that's a pretty big present for your little woman. A woman, I might add, who's jus' a friend." All traces of humor vanished from his countenance as he rested a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Y' giveher a _car_ an' y' might as well be slippin' a ring on her finger. Don't reckon that'd be such a bad thing."

Daryl scoffed. "Ain't like that with us, Merle." His voice dropped an octave as he looked away. "She don't like me like that … never will."

"Oh, she likes y' jus' fine, I'd say. Jus' cain't imagine why y' cain't see it for yourself." He watched his brother close himself off, and knew without a doubt Daryl wouldn't say anything more on the subject. "G'on, brother … get yourself cleaned up before yer woman gets here"

*.*.*

"That'll be $27.53, Miss Carol," Dalton said, smiling sweetly at her over the register. He was a nice young man, paying his way through college by working at the Pumpernickel Deli and performing odd jobs here and there. He always had a ready smile when she happened to see him on campus.

She dug in her purse for her debit card, but before she could wrap her fingers around it, a large hand slapped a Mastercard onto the counter. She knew that hand, simply by the large onyx stone gracing the class ring on his fourth finger. Carol didn't even look up as her teeth gnashed together. "That won't be necessary, Ed. I can pay for my own lunch," she fairly snarled, handing over her own card to the cashier who looked mildly uncomfortable.

Ed grinned as she turned to glance his way. "Aw, c'mon, Carol Ann. Where's the harm in buying you lunch?"

Carol kept him in her sights as she punched in her pin number and took the receipt – along with her bag – from Dalton, thanking him for his service. She moved away so the next customer could get to the counter, her eyes flashing hotly at Ed as he gripped her arm to prevent her escape. "Because then you would assume I wanted to have lunch with you, and I don't." She shot a pointed look at his hand. "Now, let me go. I'm already late."

"Late for what? I know you ain't got classes this afternoon," he said confidently, dragging her a little closer. "How 'bout we drive over to the park and have a nice picnic."

Carol was seething mad at his mention of her schedule. "Back off, Ed. I'm not going anywhere with you!' she snarled.

His eyes glittered with malice at her rejection and his grip tightened. "You should be nice to me, Carol. I'm not such a bad guy … once you get to know me."

She jerked her arm out of his grip, wincing at the minor pain. It would be best for her to just walk away, ignore him, and carry on with her business, but she was overwrought and more than a little fearful of the man. Which is why when she opened her mouth to warn him off, she stuck her foot in it. "I'm only going to tell you this once, Ed. I don't want to be your friend _or_ your girlfriend, not even an acquaintance! Now leave me alone and let me go meet my boyfriend for lunch … my very big boyfriend who will be livid to find out you've been stalking me!"

The man snorted as he followed her from the deli onto the sidewalk. "You ain't got a boyfriend, Carol, otherwise you never would have agreed to our date."

"It was coffee, Ed," Carol groaned inwardly, her pace quickening as she reached the crosswalk which would take her across the street and down two blocks to the garage. She should have taken her car from where she'd parked at the little eatery, but she'd been afraid to have Ed corner her in the parking lot. "Besides, that was nearly three weeks ago," she caviled. "I _didn't_ have a boyfriend when I went out with you." She arched a scornful brow, her mouth twisting in irritation. "Did you really think I would be sitting in my dorm, pining away for you? Not. A. Chance!"

His calm demeanor faded, his hands curling into fists at his sides as he followed her. "Who the fuck is he? I ain't letting some asshole move in on my girl," he seethed.

Carol shot him an incredulous look. "I'm _not_ yours, Ed. I never was, and I never will be!"

Her voice carried through the cavernous workshop as she stood in the doorway, trying to make the lummox understand how much she loathed him. What she saw in his eyes unsettled her to the very marrow of her bones. The hair stood up on her nape, and she took a step into the garage, praying the brothers were nearby and not busy with a customer.

When she was sure of her footing, she tightened her grip on the bag in her hand and ran, her heart thundering in her chest as she spotted Merle and headed straight for him, shoving the bag at him, frantically searching for Daryl. He was her only hope!

Carol spotted him on the stairs which led to the large studio apartment above the garage which he shared with Merle. Her mind blanked, the harsh twang of fear coating her tongue as she lunged at him, her arms wrapping tightly about his neck. She felt his body stiffen as she pressed herself against him … just before her lips crashed onto his.

 **A/n** : I hope y'all enjoyed the first installment. When I decided to write this for last fall's wonderful challenge, I didn't realize how much I needed this AU in my life. And it never would have come about without the greatest betas in the world … BettyBubble and Geektaire. Thank you so so much ladies for all the time, talent and love you pour into each fic you edit.


	2. You Want to What!

Chapter Two: You Want to What?!

Daryl had barely dropped from the last stair when he saw Carol thrust the bag containing their lunch into his brother's arms. Her eyes were wide and panicked – not a look he'd ever associated with her during the course of their friendship – causing him to search out the cause of her upset. He'd barely had a chance to take a breath before she pressed herself flush with his body and smashed her lips to his. _What th' fuck?!_

He froze, his body rigid in shock. It took him a moment to realize she was whispering something against his lips. "Please, just play along," she begged. He'd fantasized about her trembling in his arms, but never from fear.

His arms rose, banding about her waist, crushing her against him. He gave himself over to her, not about to deny her request, not when it might be the only chance he ever got to taste her. The kiss was chaste, innocent, an act, but he didn't care. This was Carol, the woman he loved, keeper of his heart – even if she didn't know how much he longed to hold her forever – and his body responded. His lips softened, and the world fell away. Nothing mattered but the woman in his arms. He couldn't resist her, his tongue darting out to glide along the seam of her lips, her tiny gasp at his boldness giving him the opportunity to slip in to duel with hers. She tasted like pumpkin and cinnamon due to the expensive coffees she favored and the unmistakable ambrosia which was all Carol. Gawd, she was heaven!

Ed growled like a grizzly, outraged, and Carol trembled, clinging to Daryl as if she'd never let go. "Get your hands off my girl, you filthy piece of redneck trash."

Wrong thing to say.

Merle's fist caught him under the chin, sending him to the oil-stained floor. The eldest Dixon crouched over Ed's prone form, fisting his hand in the man's shirt. "Th' fuck y' think y' are, comin' into our business and showin' yer ass? Better yet, I don't give a rat's hairy ballsack!" He let go of Ed's shirt, the man's head slamming into the concrete. "I mean seriously – what the fuck?! Carol!"

Daryl's eyes narrowed on the rubbish littering their floor, his hand securely wrapped around Carol's nape, pressing her head against his shoulder as his thumb traced soothing circles on the soft skin beneath her ear. He looked down at her worriedly. "Should we call Grimes an' have him come out?" he asked, leaving the decision in her capable hands.

She shook her head. "No, just make him go away," she whispered, reveling in the strength Daryl exuded.

Of course, Merle wasn't done. He circled Ed like a hawk toying with its prey. "Y' ain't got no claim t' th' girl, y' hear? If she was datin' y' as y' said – leastways I'm assumin' that's what y' meant when y' laid claim t' her – we'd've known about y' before this." Merle leaned over, bracing his hands on his knees, sucking at his teeth. "Better watch yerself, boy. That girl right there belongs t' m' brother … an' he jus' ain't th' sharin' type."

Ed stared up at him warily. "She ain't never mentioned having a boyfriend before. It's only been three weeks since she went on that blind date with me!"

Daryl tensed, but didn't let her go as Carol's face turned an unhealthy shade of puce. "I went out with you for coffee, Ed. It's not like I slept with you and pledged to have your children!" she fumed.

Merle was coming to his own conclusions, and he didn't like them at all. "Y' been stalking her, y' pervert?!"

"I ain't done nothing to her!" Ed protested, scooting away from Merle in a last-ditch effort to protect himself long enough to rise to his feet.

Daryl released Carol, his angry stride carrying him across the room to confront the man Carol feared. He pushed Ed against the wall, making it rattle, his forearm wedged beneath his chin, pressing against his throat. "Y' stay away from her. Y' don't follow her, call her or text her. If y' see her comin', you'd best cross th' fuckin' street. If I so much as hear y' caused her t' break a fingernail … I. Will. End. You!"

Ed struggled to catch his breath as Daryl released him and let him drop to the floor. "You … You can't threaten me!"

Daryl's lip curled over his teeth, sneering at the man. "That ain't a threat … it's a promise. Now get th' fuck out o' my sight. And y' best remember what I said."

Merle gripped a fistful of Ed's collar in his hand and yanked him to his feet, propelling him towards the service door where he threw him out onto the sidewalk. When he came back inside, he locked the door and turned the sign to closed, crossing his arms over his chest as he met her eyes.

Carol's fingers twisted together as her gaze drifted from one brother to the other, her bottom lip clamped firmly between her teeth, never having seen them so angry before. Daryl crossed the room to stand in front of her, picking up the bag containing their lunch before his fingers wrapped firmly around her wrist, dragging her towards the stairs which led to the apartment above. "D-Daryl …"

He didn't stop his furious pace, listening as Merle's footsteps joined theirs on the stairs. He could feel her tremble in his grip, and took a moment to trace soothing circles over the delicate flesh of her wrist, assuring her it wasn't her who had earned his ire. "Seems y' got some explainin' t' do, Carol Ann."

*.*.*

Daryl didn't let go of her until they were standing in the kitchen, his hand hitting the switch to bring the bright fluorescent light to life. He set the bag down on the table, and his turbulent eyes pierced hers, his brows drawn together into a concerned frown. "Did he hurt y'? Has he laid his hands on y'?" he asked, his voice raspy as he fought to keep his anger in check.

Carol bit her lip, her worried gaze searching his. As upset as he was there was no chance of her telling him about Ed grabbing her arm at the deli. Thankfully, the long sleeves of her light cardigan hid the bruises from Daryl's view. "Are you angry with me?"

"What?" he asked, confused. "No! Why would I be mad at y'?"

Her relief was so great, it sapped her strength and she could be grateful for his quick reflexes as he caught her and lowered her to a chair. Daryl reached behind him into the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water, pressing it into her hands. She felt better after she'd taken a few sips, noticing he'd dropped to his knees before her, watching her curiously.

"I just thought … Daryl, I didn't tell you what was going on," she said by way of an excuse.

"No, y' didn't," he agreed, his hand rising to his mouth to worry the cuticle on his thumb. "But I ain't mad at y', Carol."

Merle followed them into the kitchen after slamming the door, nudging Daryl out of his way so he could grab a beer from the refrigerator. "Not mad?! Well, I'm fuckin' furious," he roared, staring down at the woman. "How could y' not tell us what th' hell was goin' on with y'"

Daryl shoved him. "Stop yellin' at her!"

"I ain't yellin'!"

Carol leapt from her seat and wedged herself between them, her hands braced on Daryl's chest in a feeble attempt to push him back. "Boys! Please … don't fight," she murmured, her beseeching eyes boring into his. "I screwed up, ok? It's my fault, and fighting your brother is only going to make me feel worse. Please?"

The tension eased from his shoulders as he took a step back, his hand settling against the small of her back, guiding her once again to her chair. "Y' shoulda told us."

"I know," she lamented, sipping from the bottle again. "I just didn't want you to worry … either of you."

Merle took a seat at the table with his beer, his palm slamming down against the surface. "Well, y' can tell us now. Why th' hell would y' consent t' go out with that creeper? Thought y' had better taste."

Carol sighed under the weight of their stares, searching her memory for the events leading up to that day. "My roommate, Michonne; you've met her. She was concerned. She didn't think it was healthy to stay cooped up in the dorm or here at the garage so much. It was a blind date."

"Why would she set y' up with such an asshole? Shit ain't addin' up, sugar," Merle growled, upending the beer against his lips.

Carol shook her head. "She didn't _know_ , Merle. That's the thing with Ed," she said, her fingers tracing a scratch in the worn surface of the tabletop. "He can be quite charming when he wants to be. 'Chonne said he'd been hanging out around the bowling alley at the commons where she works nights. He seemed ok to her. I figured if she thought he was ok, it wouldn't hurt to at least have a coffee with him."

Daryl's eyes narrowed, not liking the way she kept her gaze averted, wondering if she were trying to avoid setting off his temper. Which is why when he asked, "What changed your opinion?" his voice gentled.

"I don't know, really. I should, considering I'm a psych major, but … I think it was his body language while we were talking. And he seemed to get angry when I refused to hold his hand. He tried to hide it, but I could tell." She shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. "I tried to be nice, but all I wanted was to get away from him."

Daryl had to bite back the surge of jealousy churning acidly in his gut. Just thinking of Carol sitting there with that man … But he couldn't expect her to wait around for him, now could he? She was young and beautiful, smart and vivacious. If he had manned up and asked her out when he'd discovered just how deep his affections ran, she never would have found herself in such a predicament. _Damnit!_ "So, when did y' notice him stalkin' y'?"

Carol raised her luminous eyes to his. "Almost immediately. He kept calling and texting, begging me to go out with him again. I finally had to block him. But then he began showing up at the coffee house, outside my classes, waiting for me. He even went so far as to change some of his own courses to sign up for mine."

"What about t'day? What'd th' fucker do t' have y' runnin' into th' garage an' shovin' yer tongue down m' brother's throat?" Merle snickered. "Not that I didn't enjoy th' show, mind y'."

Daryl shot him a look that could have curdled what was left of the beer in the bottle Merle held.

"He followed me to Pumpernickel's. He tried to pay for our lunch, and we got into an argument." Carol reached for the bag, pulling out her rotisserie chicken green salad with extra tomato and Italian vinaigrette before she passed a roast beef sandwich to Merle and a turkey with extra bacon over to Daryl. There was no reason for them to starve while she poured out her whole sordid story. "I ran over here as fast as I could. I didn't want to take the chance of him cornering me in the parking lot where I'd left my car."

"You did th' right thing, Carol," Daryl mumbled around a bite of his sandwich, taking the small bag of jalapeno chips Merle passed him.

"Daryl … god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to attack you! I'd just told Ed I had a boyfriend, hoping he'd leave me alone if he thought I was involved with another man, but … he followed me," she cried, her lower lip trembling as a solitary tear trailed over her cheek. "I panicked. Please, Daryl … don't hate me. I never wanted to put you in a position like that. You have to believe me."

Merle cursed in light of her tears. He'd never been able to stand the sight of tears from the fairer sex. "Fuckin' hell."

"Carol … Shit, don't cry," Daryl groaned, reaching out to her. "C'mere."

She didn't hesitate to vacate her seat and find a new one on his lap. It wasn't quite what he'd meant, only having wanted to offer her a hug, but it was better than he could have hoped. He'd always wondered what it would be like, to have her in his arms. Would he be able to handle the close proximity, always having shied away from close physical contact? Yet, even with his aversion to touch, he _had_ wondered how it would be with _her._ He shivered as she settled into his embrace, her slender arms slipping beneath his to curl around his ribs, her face burrowing against his throat as she wept. He was helpless to resist, almost desperate in his need to comfort her, one hand rising to bury itself in the loose curls at her nape, the other banding about her waist.

His lunch abandoned, he pressed his cheek atop her crown, meeting Merle's smug stare across the table. _Well … just … shit!_ He could just imagine what his brother would have to say about the display once they were alone. "We'll fix this, Carol."

Those softly uttered words only made her cry harder. How long had she been suffering her fears alone? She hadn't even wanted to share all that much with Michonne, though her roommate knew more than the Dixon brothers did about the situation. Carol hadn't realized how much she needed Daryl to understand. "I don't want you or Merle d-doing anything to get you in trouble. Promise me?"

Merle snorted. "First thing we need t' do is call Grimes out here an' let him know what's up. Maybe he can get y' one o' those restrainin' orders or somethin'."

Carol shook her head as Daryl reached for a napkin on the table to dry her tears. "Those never work, Merle. Besides, he's in some of my classes now. I doubt they would kick him out just because I have an order stating he can't come within five hundred feet of my person. I'm just going to have to get better at ignoring him. I can't let him continue to push my buttons."

Daryl reluctantly let her go, his face twisted into a mask of outrage as she slipped back over to her seat with a shaky smile of thanks for him. "So, what y' gonna do if he follows y' home one night and forces his way into your dorm? This ain't high school shit, Carol. He's a grown man, an' what he's doin' is illegal."

Merle finished his sandwich and gathered up his trash, tossing it in the bin before getting up to grab another beer. "So, keep up this pretense. I'm sure it ain't gonna hurt nothin' for lil' brother t' pretend he's yer boyfriend."

"Merle, that's not fair to Daryl."

Daryl wasn't even listening, his mind too focused on finding a way to remove her from Ed's immediate vicinity. "Come stay here … with us. Y' can commute back an' forth. I mean … it's only a ten-minute drive t' th' campus. I can clean out th' spare bedroom for y' … won't even have t' pay rent, so you'll save money," he said, barely pausing to take a breath. "You'll be safe here with us. For fuck's sake, y' here all th' time anyway."

Carol stared at him in wide-eyed astonishment, and Merle nearly choked on his beer, never having heard his brother say so much at one time. Especially when it involved asking the object of his infatuation to move in with him. _Th' fuck?!_

"Daryl, I couldn't do that. I know you like your space, and I just … I couldn't impose on you. Either of you," she protested, ignoring the little ball of happiness settling in her chest at the mere thought.

Merle leaned his elbows on the table, his gaze swinging between the two as a calculated grin formed on his face. "Now hold on a sec there, sugar. This could be th' answer t' yer problem. Y' come live with us, an' ol' Ed ain't gonna be able t' get near y'. Y' might have t' deal with him durin' class or at work, but there's other people around y'. He won't be able t' get y' off alone somewhere."

"That's not going to help me when I have to go to the retreat next weekend, though," she groaned, burying her face in her hands.

"What's that?"

Daryl shot his brother an annoyed look. "Don't y' ever listen? She told us about it last week." When Merle still looked confused, he sighed. "Michonne is doing a behavioral study for extra credit. So, they're goin' on a retreat – a vacation – up t' Lanier Island for the weekend." He turned back to look at Carol. "What's th' retreat got t' do with the asshole stalkin' y'?"

Carol gulped the last of her water before she dropped her bombshell. Now that the boys knew what was going on with her, there was no way they were going to take it well – at least not without trying to stop her. "Ed's in that class, and the trip is open to all students. Michonne told me today his name is on the signup sheet."

"Oh, hell no!" Merle barked, slamming his hand against the table. "That jackass is gonna do everythin' he can t' get y' off alone somewhere, an' god only knows what he'll try t' do t' y'."

She wrapped her arms around herself, her short nails digging into her arms. "I have to go, Merle. I can't get a refund this close to the trip. And I can't let Michonne down."

"Michonne is th' cause o' all this shit, Carol Ann!"

"She's still my friend."

Daryl couldn't stand to see her looking so forlorn and dejected. It tugged at his heart, wanting to comfort her again, but he didn't think it would be welcome this time. Carol was a proud woman, and she'd likely see it as a sign of pity. "Y' ain't goin' up there alone. I'll go with y'. We'll play out this game y' started, and I'll pretend t' be your boyfriend … on one condition."

Carol's eyes filled with hope as she locked her gaze with his. "Really? I'd do anything to fix this and get rid of Ed Peletier."

"Y' move in here with us. Y' do, an' I'll go with y' t' th' retreat. Ed won't know what hit him."

*.*.*

"You're serious?" Michonne asked, her brow drawn in confusion. "I thought you were joking when you told me yesterday."

Carol shrugged as she added her small electric skillet to the box she was packing, her Keurig and crockpot already stored away. "It's not my fault you didn't believe me."

Michonne glared at the Dixon brothers as they each wrestled with an armload of Carol's belongings, carrying them downstairs to place in the bed of Merle's pickup. "Are things really this bad with Ed?" she asked, still feeling guilty for setting him up with Carol. "Why didn't you tell me? We could have gone to the police, or the dean … hell, even campus security. You can't just let him chase you away, Carol."

"I didn't want you to worry," she said, abandoning her packing and taking a seat on her bed. She hadn't even told Michonne about the altercation three days ago which had brought her predicament to her boys' attention.

"Carol Ann, I am your friend. I worry about you because I love you. Whether you need to talk, or hide a body … I'm here for you."

Carol snorted a laugh, tears of mirth glittering on her lashes. "Same goes for you," she chuckled. "But this wasn't really my idea. There are circumstances …"

"Oh, god, what haven't you told me?" Michonne asked, all traces of humor vanished.

Carol went on to explain what had happened at the deli and later at the garage, much to Michonne's horror. "You told him you were dating Daryl? How'd Dixon take it?"

She flopped back on the bed and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to relieve some of the pressure building behind her eyes. "He never would have known if Ed hadn't followed me to the garage. Considering I broke all his rules concerning personal space and kissed him, I'd say he took it rather well. Apparently, he has no problem 'pretending' to be my boyfriend." Carol couldn't disguise the bitter edge to her voice. "He was very understanding."

"Oh, you've got it bad, honey," Michonne teased, arching a brow. "So, whose idea was it for you to move in with them?"

Carol plucked nervously at a loose thread on her jeans, refusing to meet her friend's eyes. "Daryl's. Merle thought it was a good idea too."

"Oh, really?" She nudged Carol playfully. "Maybe this could work in your favor."

"Chonne, stop," she admonished. "He's my friend. Both of them are, and this is their way of protecting me from someone they see as a threat … nothing more. Besides, this is the only way Daryl would agree to go to the retreat with me. They were all for me cancelling, but seeing as it wasn't an option, we all think this is the best solution. And if I move into the apartment, I don't have to worry about Ed following me back to the dorm."

"Carol … if I had known he'd turn out to be such a psycho, I never would've encouraged you to go out with Ed," Michonne apologized for what must've been the hundredth time.

"It's not your fault. You were tired of watching me pining away for Daryl. I understand."

"Well, maybe Daryl is just really shy? What if he's hiding feelings of his own for you?" Michonne pried. She'd seen how the man looked at Carol when he thought she wasn't looking. There was more there whether Carol chose to acknowledge it or not.

"He doesn't see me that way, 'Chonne," she murmured dejectedly.

"Uh-huh, ok. One thing's for sure, though …"

Carol returned to her packing, hearing her boys out in the hall as they made their way back to her dorm room. "Yeah, what's that?"

"This will be a weekend we will _never_ forget!"

 **A/n** : Well, at least Carol will be a lot safer with the brothers than stuck at the dorm with Michonne. Things are about to get interesting. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and threw some love this way. Love and hugs to you all. And a great big shoutout to my darlings, BettyBubble and Geektaire for going over this for me.


	3. Learning to Touch

Chapter Three: Learning to Touch

A/n: I'm so sorry I didn't post yesterday. I had an eye appointment and they had to dilate my eyes. That crap is miserable! There's nothing worse for a writer/reader/editor than being unable to see the words on the screen. But I'm all better now, so here is an update for you wonderful people :D

Daryl wrestled the antique writing desk into the back of the truck, and then collapsed onto the tailgate, reaching for the bottle of water Merle held out to him. That particular piece of furniture was just as heavy as the day he and Carol had found it outside those storage lockers. On a full scholarship – not wanting to accept any financial help from her parents – Carol was always looking for a bargain. Abandoned storage lockers, their items put up for sale by the owners, were loaded with treasures at extremely low prices. She was always dragging him off from one unit to another. God knows, Peachtree City was loaded with them.

Merle leaned against the side of the truck bed, inhaling deeply as he lit a cigarette and passed it to his brother before lighting his own. They were due for a break. Who knew Carol even owned so much stuff? "So …"

 _Oh shit!_ Daryl shot him a side-eyed glance. "What? Tired, ol' man?"

But Merle didn't take the bait. Normally, any aspersions cast upon his age could spark his temper, but he had other things on his mind. "You've been avoidin' me since y' pretty much forced our girl t' agree t' move in with us."

Daryl groaned. "That's because I knew y' were gonna be your usual asshole self an' try t' make this all about m' 'feelings'," he scoffed, making air quotes. "It is what it is, Merle. I ain't gonna let that bastard hurt her. I cain't."

"Damnit, brother, man up! Tell her how y' feel."

He sneered darkly at his older brother. "Fuck off, Merle. I ain't you, ok?! Women don't fall at m' feet when I walk into th' bar. I ain't made that way."

Merle cursed under his breath, cursed his father and prayed the bastard was roasting in a fiery pit. They'd both suffered at the man's hands, but it had been worse for Daryl. "I ain't nothin' special. S'all charm and confidence. I never wanted anythin' permanent with a woman; don't trust myself not t' be a fuckup like our ol' man," he said, ignoring the stunned expression on his brother's face. He could be just as emotionally handicapped as Daryl most of the time, but his brother deserved a bit of honesty just then. "Yer special, lil' brother. Y' got a good heart. Y' think she don't see that? S'why she loves you, an' don't try t' deny it. You'd have t' be blind not t' see how much that girl cares about y'."

"Merle …"

His brother held up a hand to forestall his arguments. "All I'm sayin' is … this retreat, pretendin' t' be her boyfriend … it's gonna mess with y'. It's gonna mess with _both_ o' y'. You're a little fidgety fuck, brother. Jus' … if she does open up t' y', don't let yer emotional baggage get in the way of a chance at happiness."

Daryl gaped at Merle, his brows having disappeared somewhere beneath his fringe of bangs. "Th' fuck? A'right, who are y' an' what've y' done with m' brother!? I swear t' gawd, man, y' need t' lay off th' Dr. Phil."

Merle shoved Daryl as he hopped off the tailgate to go back inside. "Shut th' fuck up! It sounded a'right when he said it!"

*.*.*

Daryl cursed, tossing the wrench down to the cement floor next to the Camaro in a fit of pique, leaning forward against the frame, hands braced as he lowered his head. He was truly and royally fucked! He sighed heavily, closing his eyes, his thoughts straying to the girl upstairs. His thoughts were never far from her. He'd thought it a simple matter – having her move in with them – but it was becoming an exercise in torture which would give the Spanish Inquisition a run for its money.

He'd been thrilled to have her under their roof, sharing his space with her. Carol spent a good bit of her time studying, and he'd expected things to remain the same between them. He was used to her coming by the garage after her shift at the coffee house and having a late dinner with him and his brother. It was comfortable, familiar. The only thing he'd expected to change was her lack of commute from the campus to the garage. He snorted. The second her room was unpacked, Hurricane Carol swept through the apartment with a vengeance! She'd _cleaned._ She'd _organized._ She'd yelled at Merle for leaving his oil-stained boots on the freshly shampooed living room rug. A shiver raced along his spine as he remembered the happy melody humming through the air as she'd worked.

It was as though the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders, bringing forth a happiness he'd never seen in her azure eyes. He'd avidly watched her move about the apartment from his loft, unable to stop himself from sitting at the top of the stairs, observing quietly, committing her every movement to memory. Yet, it made him want things … things he'd never have. Would she stay if Ed were no longer a threat?

Daryl craved her more than air, his feelings only growing as her domestic side came to light. It had happened more than once, finding himself in the kitchen with her while she prepared a meal, eager to help her, using it as an excuse to be close to her. He could endure Merle's snickers and smug smiles, as long as he kept his mouth shut where Carol wasn't made to feel uncomfortable.

His dreams revolved around his friend – his best friend, if he were honest with himself – and how he longed for her to be a permanent fixture in his life. Not as his friend, but something more … so much more. He wanted to come home from work and know she'd be waiting for him with her angelic smile and a kiss of welcome. He wanted her in his bed, to wrap himself around her in sleep, her presence soothing his worries away. He didn't just want sex with her as Merle had accused him years ago at the beginning of their friendship. He wanted her heart, her love, and his soul died a little each day thinking he'd never have it, never have her feel that way about him.

It had only made matters more awkward between them when she'd barged into the bathroom several nights ago as he'd been climbing out of the shower. Daryl banged his head on the open hood of the Camaro, his face flushing the color of ripe tomatoes as the memory slammed into him. She'd thought he was still downstairs in the garage. It had been an oversight on his part, not greeting her when he'd come home. The simple oil change he'd done at the end of the day had left him a mess when the oil pan had slipped from his hands, dousing him in 10W-40. All he'd wanted was a shower before he sought her out and apologized for missing dinner.

He'd barely had time to grab the towel from the rack and cover his groin. Carol had stood there, a deer-in-the-headlights look on her ashen face before her eyes began to trail over his wet glistening flesh. He'd been equally shocked, his body refusing to obey simple commands as he'd stared back. She'd taken her time as she'd perused him, and he'd mentally counted … five, six seven … twelve … fifteen, sixteen seventeen … seconds before she'd glanced back to his face to meet his eyes, a fiery blush coloring her delicate cheekbones before she'd glanced away with a swift apology and raced from the room.

Now, his girl couldn't be in the same room with him without a blush to light her face. And it was his fault. He'd made her uncomfortable and he was at a loss as to how to fix it. How had he managed to screw it all up in just six days? A more pressing problem was the fact they were leaving for the retreat in less than twenty-four hours. There was no way Ed was going to believe them a couple if they blushed every time they looked at one another. _Fuckkkkk!_

"I can't imagine what that wrench has ever done to you to deserve such treatment," her voice carried throughout the cavernous garage as she stepped off the staircase.

Daryl whirled around to find her moving towards him, mesmerized by the gentle sway of her hips, a bowl held tightly in her hand. He snorted at her remark, the corners of his lips twitching with want of a smile. "Carburetor's shot. I'm gonna have t' call McClellon's salvage yard t' see if he's got some parts I can use. He's usually got what I need," he said softly.

Carol's eyes slid to half mast, the sound of his graveled voice washing over her like a caress. She gestured to the bowl in her hands. "You missed dinner … again. Thought you might be hungry."

"Sorry," he quickly apologized, "got caught up." He took the bowl from her, the smell of chicken and rice casserole wafting up to his nose, his stomach growling. He watched her move to the workbench which held an array of tools and perch on its surface. "Y' didn't have t' come all th' way down here t' bring my dinner, Carol."

"Nonsense," she scoffed, waving a dismissive hand. "Y' need to eat, and to be honest, Merle was eyeing the portion I'd set aside for you. I know he was just waiting for me to retire to my room before he snatched it."

Daryl leaned back against the bench, devouring the meal, much hungrier than he'd thought. He adored her culinary skills. Carol loved to cook for them – or so she'd insisted – and she never failed to make something fresh and new, dishes they'd never tried before. It beat the hell out of the Chinese takeout, pizza, and burgers they were used to eating.

He set his bowl aside, his hunger sated as he peered at her from beneath his lashes. "Thanks … for dinner."

Carol smiled, pleased he'd seemed to enjoy it, but just as quickly it faded, and her eyes skittered away from him. "I think we have a problem. I don't think we should go away this weekend."

Daryl turned to fully face her, his brows drawn in confusion. "What … why?! Y' already paid for th' trip, an' y' said you'd lose your deposits if we didn't go. How come y' changed your mind? Did I do somethin'?"

Still, she wouldn't raise her gaze, her arms wrapping around her middle, shutting herself off. "It's nothing you've done, Daryl. You've been wonderful."

He took a step closer, her knees barely brushing his pants. "Then tell me what's wrong."

Carol couldn't find the words to tell him, everything fluttering madly in her mind urging her to keep silent. Nothing she could say would seem right, and she didn't want to see pain etched on his handsome features. Instead, she slowly raised her hand, bringing it to rest against his scruffy cheek, and he flinched … just as she'd known he would.

"Ed came by the coffee house this afternoon. He took great pleasure in taunting me, not at all convinced you and I are dating." Which was such a crock of bull! Daryl insisted either he or Merle bring her to the campus in the mornings and picked her up in the evenings, rearranging their schedules to accommodate her so she'd never be alone in the car parks. Daryl took her grocery shopping, to run errands, wherever she needed to go, using the tasks as an opportunity to be seen together. She lowered her hand back to her lap. "Just because I've moved doesn't mean he hasn't been following me. He said he's seen us around town this past week, and we don't seem close enough – physically – to have a meaningful relationship."

Daryl felt his temper blaze furiously. That sonofabitch just couldn't take a hint. "What th' fuck does he know? Ain't his business who you're with, s'long as it's not with him," he seethed.

"It doesn't matter. We're not fooling him a bit. I can't even touch you without you flinching or pulling back. We'll never be able to pull this off."

"So, we'll fix it. We still got all day before we leave tomorrow afternoon."

"Daryl …"

"NO!" he barked, desperate to help her. "We ain't givin' up. We'll show th' fucker he ain't never gonna have y'. Jus' tell me what I need t' do, Carol."

Carol sighed, believing it a pointless endeavor, but he looked so determined, so hopeful, she couldn't deny him another chance. "The whole idea of our 'pretend dating' is to convince him I've moved on, that I'm in love with someone else. People in love touch one another without conscious thought. How will he ever believe us if you constantly pull away from me, Daryl?"

Daryl flushed, feeling the heat creep up his neck to burn his face, but he refused to give up. "I can do this, Carol. I _can_ be what y' need," he said firmly, taking the last step to bring him to stand between her parted knees into her personal space.

She knew of his past, knew of his aversion to touch, one late night of drinking with Merle and some of his friends there at the garage having loosened his tongue. Drunken confessions weren't his thing, but once he'd started talking, he hadn't been able to stop. They'd sat in a dark corner, and he'd bared all. He'd avoided her for a week afterwards, but when he'd finally regained his courage to face her, she hadn't looked on him with pity or rejection. It had simply endeared him to her more.

Carol gasped, however; when he moved into her space, his body wedging itself between her thighs, heat flooding her being as sheer bliss pinged against her nerve endings. God, how often had she dreamed of having him so close, willing if not eager?

His hands settled on the table on either side of her hips, his lithe frame leaning towards her as he breathed deeply. He knew she could sense his nervousness, but he didn't care. This was for her protection against a psychopath. And perhaps if they were successful, if she liked their pretend relationship … maybe she'd want one for real. He shivered, the possibilities endlessly mapping themselves out, showing a reel of 'what if's' for their future. He couldn't let anything stand in his way.

"Touch me," he whispered, his chest pressing to hers as his breath fanned against the whorls of her ear. He reached for her hand when she hesitated, tugging it between them to rest over his madly beating heart. "Touch me, Carol."

Tears sprang to her eyes, her hand curling into a fist. Oh, how she wanted it to be real and not just some sacrifice he was making in his bid to protect her. "I can't."

His fingers moved to the buttons on his work shirt, unfastening them one by one as he stared into her fathomless azure eyes so filled with anguish it tore at his heart. "Y' can," he growled, reaching for her hands again the moment his shirt hung open. "Touch me. I ain't never had no one touch me with care, Carol … jus' pain." He inched closer, pressing his brow to hers. "Show me."

Carol whimpered as she squeezed his hips with her thighs, pulling him closer, watching him carefully. He was so beautiful, as if he'd been chiseled from the finest marble, a testament of raw masculinity, and for the moment, he was hers. With the lightest touch, she surrendered to his pleading call, smoothing her splayed hands over his chest, the sparse hairs teasing her palms, electricity coursing up her arms. He didn't flinch, but in fact, leaned into her questing fingers, avidly seeking her touch. She followed the light dusting of hair lower, ghosting over his firm abs, the muscles flexing beneath the pads of her fingers. She could easily lose herself, simply exploring the warm texture of his skin.

"Daryl …" she mumbled, worriedly seeking his gaze. "Is this ok?"

His brow dropped onto her shoulder, and he turned his face into the crook of her neck, his lips tracing the artery in her swan-like neck. "Yes," he breathed, reveling in her touch. He could so get used to this, her hands on him, her scent, the soft breathy moans which escaped her parted lips. "Feels so good. 'Cause it's _you_. I trust y'."

Her heart fluttered, knowing the sacrifice he'd made to let her in. She'd been so afraid he would shy away from her despite his best intentions. Her hands retraced the path she'd made, sliding under his collar, her arms wrapping around his neck as she felt his lips and the scratch of his teeth against her throat. "Can I kiss you?" she asked, her voice a breathy tremulous whisper, smiling softly at the deep growl he emitted as her nails scratched gently along his nape.

He drew back just enough to look at her, taking in her hopeful eyes and faint smile. Fuck! Shit was getting deep. He didn't know if he'd be able to stop if he was able to taste her fully. The first time she'd kissed him had been just a tease, a show for Ed. But he knew he had to prove it to her, prove he could kiss her, prove he could make their plan work.

Daryl didn't hesitate a moment longer, closing the distance between them, his belly a coiling mass of live eels as his lips touched hers. His need for her was nigh unbearable, his cock straining against faded denim. The lack of finesse was supplemented with eagerness, his tongue darting out to tease at the seam of her lips. He knew he was sloppy and uncoordinated, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. His girl moaned, her thighs tightening about his hips, dragging him closer to alleviate the ache between her legs, one thought pummeling his dazed senses … _she wanted him._

"Holy shit!" Merle's voice intruded.

Daryl sprang away from her, a guilty flush spreading over his cheeks as he stared at his brother in horror. He reached out quickly to steady Carol as she hopped down from the workbench. "What th' fuck, Merle!" he snarled as Carol beat a hasty retreat towards the stairs.

"Well, when I came downstairs, I sure as shit didn't think I'd be walkin' in on _that._ Y'all practicing for th' big show this weekend, or is there somethin' y' wanna tell me?"

Daryl groaned and leaned back against the bench, his erection having died a quick and merciful death at his brother's interruption. "Started out that way, but … I don't know." He ran a weary hand over his face. "She said Ed's still followin' her, was tauntin' her at work t'day. He told her we wasn't foolin' him."

Merle shrugged. "Because y' have problems with touch?"

Daryl nodded. "Yeah. I wanted t' show her I could do this."

"An' I fucked it up, right? Goddamnit, brother, I'm sorry," Merle said, genuinely remorseful. There wasn't a bigger fan of those two getting their shit together than him. "Next time, throw a fuckin' sock on th' stairs or somethin'!"

Daryl stared down at the floor, the toe of his boot scuffing at an oil stain. "I don't want t' pretend with her, Merle. I want it t' be real. What we … what _I_ felt; it was real."

Merle slung an arm around his brother's shoulders and led him towards the staircase. "Well, then, let's hope this weekend y' can find yer balls an' tell her what y' want. I'm thinkin' her answer just might surprise y'."

 **A/n: Oh, she has no idea what she's awoken in him. This should prove interesting lol. Thank you ALL so much for your support and reviews on this story. It means so much to me. *hugs***


	4. Gawd, He Can Kiss!

Chapter Four: Gawd, He Can Kiss!

Carol slammed her bedroom door, her body trembling as she secured the lock – not that she had to worry about the boys barging in on her - and slid down the surface to land on the hardwood floor. She brought her fingers up to press against her kiss-swollen lips, stifling the sob building in her chest as tears washed over her flaming cheeks. _What had she done? What had Daryl done? They'd kissed, that's what_ , her inner voice sneered. It had been perfect – not the brief panicked kiss of before – and everything a first kiss _should_ be. Then why did she feel so horrible?

The upbeat strains of 'Wild Thing' filtering through the silence of her room, startled Carol, and she scrambled to pull the phone from her pocket. She didn't need to look at the screen to know who it was. She had a different ringtone for each of her friends. "H-Hello?"

"Hey, just checking in. Are you packed yet?" Michonne asked as the call connected.

"M-Mostly," Carol replied, wiping away her tears and trying to pull herself together. "I just have to pack my toiletries in the morning and I'll be all set."

"What's wrong?" her friend asked after a brief pause, worry evident in her tone.

"N-Nothing."

"Carol …"

"I kissed Daryl!" she blurted out in a rush, tears threatening to spill once more.

Across town, Michonne batted Rick's hands away and pointed to his bedroom door. He still hadn't packed for the retreat and she had no time for his foolishness when Carol was on the phone weeping as if her heart were breaking. "Oh. My. Gawd! Well, that's a good thing, right? I mean … you've had feelings for him as long as I've known you."

Carol picked herself up off the floor and moved to lie across her bed. "I know, 'Chonne, but … it wasn't real. I want it to be real between us and not some 'pretend' thing we're doing because Ed is an asshole!" She went on to explain what had happened at work, and Ed's disbelief over her new relationship. "You know Daryl doesn't like to be touched. This whole thing has put him out of his comfort zone, yet he stood there and let me touch him … kiss him. He shouldn't have to put himself up like a sacrificial lamb just to protect me," she said bitterly.

"I still think you should file a restraining order against him. Ed is only going to get worse, Carol. Stop being so damn nice!" she scolded. "And Daryl isn't the type of man who will do something he doesn't want to do. Did you ever think about that?"

"He just … he takes our friendship very seriously. But that's all it will ever be, Michonne … friendship," she said quietly, dragging a pillow over and clasping it to her chest.

"So, tell him! Tell him how you feel, and go from there," she insisted.

"I can't!" Carol whispered furiously, keeping her voice low in case one of the boys were lurking about in the hallway. "Say I tell him, and it ruins what we _do_ have. I'd rather remain stuck in the friend zone than lose him altogether."

Michonne sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head wearily. "Are you ok? I can come over if you need me. I'm at Rick's, so I can be there in ten minutes."

"No … you have stuff to do, things to get ready for tomorrow. I'll be ok."

"Are the two of you riding out with us?"

Carol shivered. "No, Daryl wants to take the bike." She was actually looking forward to the ninety-minute drive to the island, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, her thighs cradling his hips, her face buried against his nape … _Gah! Stop it, Carol!_ "We should be there around five."

Michonne hung up the phone, a troubled frown marring her brow as she glanced up to meet Rick's eyes where he stood leaning against the door jamb, arms crossed over his chest as he regarded her silently. "Ed is becoming a serious problem," she said darkly.

"Which is why you invited me to your retreat, remember?"

He squeezed into the oversized recliner with her and pulled her into his arms. "I know, but you're only one man, Rick. There are going to be times where you can't keep an eye on things. What if he's able to get to her … only this time it's not just verbal harassment? What if he tries to hurt her when he sees her with Daryl? Jealousy is a vicious motivator."

"Shane and Lori are going to be there too," he reminded her, mentioning the wisp-thin girl from Michonne's class who was dating his partner on the force. "We'll keep an eye on her, and you know Dixon isn't about to let her out of his sight. At least that's what I gathered from all you've told me about him."

Michonne settled back into his embrace, but she couldn't relax. "I just have a really bad feeling about this weekend."

"Stop worrying. Carol's going to be fine."

*.*.*

"Th' fuck y' grinnin' at? Y' still gotta work half a day before this little shindig," Merle said around a yawn as he pulled a mug from the tree next to the coffee pot, eyeing his brother suspiciously.

Daryl shrugged as he leaned against the counter and sipped from his own cup. He frowned down at the brew, tasting a hint of cinnamon on his tongue, wondering what kind of weird beans Carol had brought home this time. He smiled at his brother over the rim of his cup, deciding the blend wasn't that bad. If Carol liked it, then he could get used to it. "There a crime against bein' cheerful?"

Merle shot him a look as he poured an ungodly amount of cream and sugar into his cup. "In case y' hadn't noticed, it's seven in th' mornin'. Nobody should be cheerful at this hour."

Daryl's smile widened as he watched Carol drag herself into the kitchen, mumbling a 'good morning' to them both on her way to the coffee pot. He waited until she had fixed her cup before latching onto her waist, his arm curling around her as he dragged her against his chest.

She yelped in surprise as his lips came down on hers, a sweet sipping kiss - one which lingered a lot longer than necessary to get his point across - before he let her go. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of satisfaction at the poleaxed look on his brother's face. "Hurry up, woman, an' get your shower before you're late for class," he said, watching her mouth gape at him in surprise.

The mention of class got her moving, but she paused at the edge of the open kitchen to glance back at him, a sheepish grin on her face.

Merle's gaze ping-ponged between them, waiting until the bathroom door closed behind her. "Th' hell was that? Did somethin' happen last night after I crashed?" he asked in a furious whisper so his voice wouldn't carry. "An' since when've y' started kissin' unsuspectin' females. It's jus' … jus' NOT you!"

Daryl snorted. "No, nothin' happened. She never even came outta her room after y' interrupted us an' she came runnin' up here t' hide."

"So, what? Yer practicin' or some shit?"

"Nope," he hedged, draining his cup. "I'm steppin' up my game."

Merle slapped his hand against the surface of the table, his crystalline eyes sparkling with merriment. "Hot damn, brother! She ain't gonna know what hit her."

His grin faded, a serious expression clouding his features. "I'm takin' your advice. I'm gonna use this weekend away t' my advantage. I'm nervous as all hell, but I ain't playin' some game with her. It's time she knows how I really feel about her, an' with any luck …" At Merle's arched brow, he amended, "A'right, with a lotta luck, she'll be mine for real when we come home."

*.*.*

Carol watched Daryl surreptitiously from beneath her long lashes as he made his way through traffic towards the university campus. His profile still stole her breath away, but today, it was more pronounced. It took her a long moment to realize the subtle difference, and her eyes widened when she acknowledged what was so blatantly apparent. He was _happy._ The slight upturn of his lips, his relaxed posture, the way his fingers tapped on the steering wheel in time with the music; she couldn't mistake it for anything else.

 _What the hell is going on?!_ This new side of him was almost as confusing as the kiss he'd laid on her in the kitchen. She'd hardly been able to concentrate on her morning routine, a blush on her cheeks and heat coiling through her body every time she thought of it. She'd met him downstairs with just minutes to spare. She still felt a little guilty for pushing him the night before, but her concerns hadn't been unfounded. If they couldn't touch each other, it was never going to convince Ed. _Gawd! What a coil!_

Well, Daryl hadn't seemed to have any problems touching her that morning. Could he have gotten over his aversion to touch so quickly? Or was it simply because she was his friend and he trusted her? He knew she'd never hurt him either physically _or_ mentally. For one, she wasn't the type to set out to cause anyone harm, and two … this was Daryl, the man she loved and wanted to build a life with. Though he didn't know about the second part. Perhaps he was simply practicing, putting himself in the right frame of mind for what he would be forced to endure over the weekend.

Carol was so lost in thought, she sat there for several moments, staring through the windshield at nothing as he pulled into the parking lot outside of her Neuropsychology class. "Earth t' Carol … c'min, Carol," he teased. "Y' a'right?"

She smiled and shook off her fugue. It was going to be hard enough to concentrate on her class. "Yeah, I'm ready to get this over with."

Daryl hopped out of the truck and reached in, lifting the center console out of the way so she could slide towards him. He could have trotted around to her side and opened the door for her, but he didn't think Carol had seen Ed's car – as distracted as she'd been – and this would give the bastard a better view, he thought smugly. She looked up at him inquisitively, her brows raised in question, when he didn't move to let her out. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and hauled her up against his body. He set her gently on her feet as his chest pressed against hers, caging her in a cocoon of warmth.

Carol's backpack dropped to the pavement, her arms going around his broad shoulders as she was set off balance. "Daryl!"

The tiny smirk at the corner of his mouth was her only warning as he backed her into the side of the truck and claimed her lips in a searing kiss. _Oh, dear merciful lord!_ she thought, clinging to him as he plundered her mouth. She moaned low in the back of her throat as he gave it his all, making her wonder where the hell her shy introverted friend had disappeared to – not that she was complaining. Or had she simply woken something inside him he'd never thought he wanted? How could this be fake? What she was feeling – what Daryl made her feel – how could it be anything but genuine? But it wasn't. He was pretending – though she'd never thought he'd take it to such extremes – it was all an act. Damn, but it felt so good!

Daryl's arms tightened around her, careful to keep his lower body from coming into contact with hers. If she knew how much her touch affected him - out there in broad daylight - she would never believe him to be 'just pretending.' Though, how she expected him to bask in her sweetness and remain unaffected, he couldn't fathom. He knew he shouldn't be taking such delight from her dilemma, but he couldn't seem to help himself. He didn't care that Ed was watching. He hoped the fucker got an eyeful of just how much she was enjoying herself in Daryl's arms. And there was no mistake she liked the way his tongue felt sliding against hers, the breathy little moans, her thighs clenching around his waist, her hands making a mess of his hair, a testament of her pleasure.

A giggle from the sidewalk from a passing student, made her head snap up, leaving him to chase her lips with his own. _Stupid interruption!_ But if she were going to get to class, he'd have to let her go.

Carol's feet dropped to the pavement next to her backpack, but she didn't try to pull away, staring up at him with wide passion-dazed eyes. "Wow!" she breathed, fingers tugging on the ends of his hair. "Tell me, Dixon … is there a reason for all this lovely affection?"

Daryl snorted. "Practice makes perfect. Gonna show Ed there ain't no way you'd want him after that."

She froze. "Oh, god, he's watching, isn't he? You saw him!?"

His hands on her hips held her firmly in place. "Behind me, three cars down on th' left. Don't look!" he warned.

Since the whole thing had begun, Carol didn't feel threatened with having Ed so near. Not when she was securely enveloped in Daryl's arms. A slow smile spread over her face as she pulled his head down for another lingering kiss. "Will you stay until I'm inside?" she whispered against his lips, trying to muster the strength to let him go. He had work and she had class, after all.

He kissed her back, his thumbs rubbing hot little circles over her hip bones. "I always do." He pressed his brow to hers briefly before he bent down to retrieve her bag. "Y'know I'm only a phone call away if y' need me."

"I know." Her hands shook with need as she slung her pack over her shoulder and looked towards the building. "Gotta go. See you at three?"

Daryl nodded, his teeth raking slowly over his lower lip, savoring the lingering taste of her. "Yeah, I'll be here."

He leaned his forearms on the hood of his truck, his eyes never leaving her. Loitering in the parking lot had given her the time she needed to get inside where her classmates would be a buffer against Ed's unwanted attentions. And his presence there had prevented Ed from getting out of his car until the last minute, afraid of coming face to face with the younger Dixon. When he was sure enough time had passed, he climbed back into his truck and drove away. _Oh, yeah … today was going to be a good one!_

*.*.*

The bike roared beneath him as he sped along I-85 towards their destination. The weather forecast had reported clear skies for the weekend with the high's in the nineties and relative humidity, which was in his opinion, pretty decent for early May. He briefly wondered if Carol had packed a bathing suit. Her slender arms tightened around him, clinging to him, the machine beneath her making her edgy. It was almost as if she could sense he was thinking of her, or she just might be nervous because he was speeding. He wasn't speeding … much. So, what if he was anxious to get there?

The wind teased the hair at his nape, the sun beating down on them, the pavement rushing past, and yet Daryl wasn't able to appreciate the freedom of the open road. He was too consumed with thoughts of the girl molded to his back like a second skin. He was so in awe of her … of _them._ In the last twenty-four hours, there had been times when just the memory of those kisses would steal his breath and leave him weak and trembling.

When he'd opened his shirt for her and guided her hands to his bare flesh, he'd truly been expecting his body to rebel against him, to flinch and seek to pull away. It had happened so many times over the years, it was understandable. Even Merle was careful in the way he would pat Daryl on the back or sling an arm around his shoulders. It had been ingrained in him from the tender age of eight, to expect pain from another's touch. Nothing would send him into a full-blown panic attack quicker. It was why he avoided crowds, long lines in the grocery store or at the deli, and kept to himself when accompanying Merle to the bar for a drink after work.

He'd endured Carol's friendly hugs before this scheme had come into fruition, but he'd always shied away quickly. He'd never purposely sought her touch. By doing so, he was able to control his body from its natural tendencies, and he'd been stunned. He'd opened himself up to her, giving her free rein to explore, and … he'd felt his soul take flight. His body had _welcomed_ her. She hadn't just been touching his skin, no. She'd touched his heart, and it had felt like _home_ … or what he'd always dreamed home would feel like if he'd had a proper one.

Daryl felt as if his self-confidence had grown overnight, not realizing how free she could make him feel. It strengthened his resolve to make this thing real between them. He loved her with every fiber of his being, always afraid to show her what was in his heart for fear of her rejection, but he could sense the change in her since she'd lied to Ed about their relationship and hatched this plan. It was affecting her more deeply than she'd counted on. The questions was … would it fulfill his dreams or leave his heart in tatters? It didn't matter; he loved her enough to only want her happiness. And he'd never know what would bring her joy unless he asked. One thing for certain, he knew he couldn't hide his feelings from her any longer.

He picked up I-985 outside of Greenville, a slow smile creeping across his lips, knowing it wouldn't be much farther. One step closer … whatever fate may bring.

 **A/n: He's all in now! And they're almost there! Hope y'all liked it. Huge thank you to my beta, BettyBubble, who caught a giant-sized plot boo boo! I swear I don't know what I'd do without you, luv!**


	5. Lanier Island

Chapter Five: Lanier Island

Carol had been hesitant to get on the bike with Daryl for the short trip to the island. All because Merle was just being … well, Merle. When he'd found out she was leery of riding, he'd made it a point to bring her to the campus on his own bike, laughing like a madman the entire way. _Gotta get used t' it if y' plannin' on stickin' with us Dixons, darlin'!_ He'd had a grand old time scaring the life out of her, the fiend. She'd called Daryl immediately and made him promise he would bring her from now on if he wouldn't allow her to drive her own car. There was just no way she was getting back on the bike with his brother. Daryl had been livid, but it hadn't phased Merle in the least. _Y' know I ain't gonna let nothin' happen t' my brother's girl. Gawd knows it took him long enough t' find y'._ Daryl had smacked him upside his head and she'd had to get between them … again.

She was more than a little thankful Daryl didn't ride like Merle. He was careful and didn't take any chances. Carol was able to relax, her body molding against his. That had to be the best part. She actually had a solid reason to touch him. It was so wonderful to be able to hold onto him, to press her face against the warmth of his nape and know he wouldn't take any chances with her safety. It was exhilarating! But halfway through the ride, she stopped focusing so much on the scenery, her mind wandering back to the affection he'd shown her that morning.

Carol had barely slept the night before, guilt causing her chest to hurt. She had been ready to call off the whole thing, not wanting to make Daryl uncomfortable. She didn't give a damn what Ed thought! She couldn't stand the idea of what this might be doing to her friend. He'd suffered so much in the course of his young life, and she didn't want to add to it. Which was why she'd been so stunned when he'd adamantly refused to give up on their plan. He'd completely opened up to her for the first time, making himself vulnerable, sacrificing his own personal comfort to give her what she needed. And at his insistence, she'd _taken_ it all, everything he'd given so willingly.

Her face flamed, but she couldn't ignore the molten heat coursing through her veins at the memory. It was a dream – albeit a naughty one – come true to be in his arms. She'd really thought she'd ruined everything between them last night, but he'd taken it in stride. If she were going to count what had happened that morning, at least. And she was. How could she not? She'd strolled into the kitchen, looking like something the cat had dragged in, and he'd kissed her good morning. That had woken her up! So, he'd wanted a little more practice. She couldn't blame him. Daryl was serious by nature. He didn't know how to fail, and this was no different.

The kiss he laid on her as he'd pulled her from the truck, however … Her toes curled up in her boots at the mere thought. God, that man could kiss! How did he not have women beating down the door to get at him? And he was merely pretending with her! It made her wonder what it would be like if he really wanted a relationship with her, and she was hard pressed not to squeeze her thighs around his hips. She really didn't think she had it in her to hold back her very real feelings for him if he kept this up. What if she lost control and blurted out those three little words which seemed to always be hovering there on her tongue? The only reason she'd kept her silence so long was because she was afraid of losing him, losing their friendship. She groaned. God, she was in so much trouble.

Daryl's fingers lacing with hers over his stomach pulled her from her reverie. "Hey, y' a'right back there? Y' ain't fell asleep?" he chuckled, giving her hand a squeeze before returning his to the handle bars.

"No, I'm good," she yelled over the rushing wind. She took in their surroundings, seeing as they were coming off the bridge onto the island. "Oh, wow! This is incredible."

The bike slowed as the speed limit dropped, the road cutting a winding path through the densely wooded area. It was cooler beneath the trees, and she shivered, wondering what the weekend would bring. As they moved closer to the resort, she gasped, her eyes widening at the landscaping. "Daryl, look at the flowers! Aren't they beautiful?"

Daryl nodded, a small smile toying at his lips at her childlike delight. Cherokee Rose bushes lined the road leading to the resort's main entrance. His girl had been in love with the blooms since he'd taken her hiking last summer and he'd told her the story behind the state's signature flower. Perhaps he could talk with the innkeepers and have them put a bouquet in her room, he thought.

It was easier to talk now at the slower speed. They passed the resort, taking the road further towards the north side of the island near the coastline before he asked, "So, what all are we gonna be doin' this weekend?"

Carol beamed. Without the threat of Ed stalking her – Daryl had already promised to stick close to her side – she was actually looking forward to this retreat. "Michonne will have an itinerary for all the guests upon arrival, but from what she's told me, there's going to be a lot to keep us busy. And don't worry, Daryl; we won't have to spend _too_ much time with the group."

She didn't see his smile as he pulled into the small parking lot to the right of the bed and breakfast. He would suffer through the group activities, but he was really looking forward to having her to himself. He was sure on an island this large, there would be lots to explore.

He removed his helmet and helped her off the bike, a steadying hand on her arm as she wobbled a little from the long ride. He gave in to a stretch and a loud yawn before he unstrapped their bags from the back of the bike. He'd been surprised she could fit a weekend's worth of necessities in a single backpack after seeing how much stuff she'd had laid out on her bed the day before.

Daryl shouldered them both, despite her protests, and followed her inside. The clerk smiled at them from behind the desk. "Good evening. Welcome to Lanier Inn," he greeted. "If you'd like to sign the register, I'll get you checked in."

Carol signed the book. "Our reservation is under Professor Marks' name, I believe."

The clerk checked his computer, his brows drawn. "Yes … um, Miss Mason … here you are. There was a slight problem with your room, but the retreat coordinator … a Miss Michonne Miller, she assured me you would be fine with the new room."

Carol arched a brow. "What was wrong with the original, if I might ask?"

"You were to be sharing with Miss Peters, but she is bringing her sister. So, you were bumped up to one of our suites to accommodate you and your guest."

She hadn't wanted to share with the other girl anyway, she mused. And now that Daryl had decided to come with her, it was only logical to share with him. "That's fine. Thank you."

The nervous little man flickered his gaze over to her companion, taking in the leather and denim and the brooding frown, and swallowed convulsively. "I'll … um … ring for someone to show you to your room. J-Just a moment."

Daryl snorted, trying not to laugh. He was used to his rough appearance unsettling most people. Not that he cared. It was just another way to keep people from getting too close. Carol took the small portfolio from the clerk containing their keys – actual keys instead of those plastic cards she hated – a list of the amenities available, a map of the island, and a copy of their itinerary.

They followed the matronly woman who appeared to show them to their room, leaving her at the door with a polite 'thank you' before Carol let them inside. Her jaw dropped at the sight of the queen-sized bed dominating the small space. _Holy shit!_ "There's got to be a mistake!' she squeaked, her eyes wide as they swung from the bed to Daryl.

He frowned, wondering what was wrong now. This was supposed to be a vacation, and she'd been tense from the moment they'd arrived. "Looks okay t' me," he said, brushing past her to set their bags down on the bed. "Thought it'd be bigger though, since th' man downstairs said it was a suite."

"I think that's because we have our own bathroom and don't have to share with the other guests." Her hands fluttered in agitation before her as she got back to the cause of her upset. "But, Daryl, there's only one bed! There were supposed to be twin beds!"

The ramifications plowed through him like a jackhammer. They'd have to share. He sent up a silent prayer of thanks to whichever deity might be listening. "I promise I don't snore," he snarked, sending an amused smirk her way. His stomach fluttered with a mixture of nerves and desire as he thought of her curled up against him in that big bed.

She gaped at him. "But –"

"It ain't no big thing, Carol Ann," he assured her, plopping down on the edge of the mattress to test its softness. "Y' don't want t' share or somethin'? Ol' Ed would think it mighty strange if we aren't sharin' a room."

"No, that's not …" she sighed, raking a hand through her auburn curls. "I don't mind sleeping with you … er … sharing the bed, I mean. I just don't want you to be uncomfortable. And screw Ed Peletier! He can go jump off the pier … preferably in the shallow end!" she added, her ire rising.

Daryl shook his head, reaching for her hand to pull her down to sit next to him. "Would y' fuckin' relax already? Let's have a look at that itinerary an' see what we got to look forward t'."

Carol's brows knitted in confusion. "You're taking this mighty well."

He flopped back onto the duvet and locked his hands behind his head. "Ain't ever really had a vacation. Kinda want t' enjoy it, y'know? And this is a really nice room, Carol. Beats th' hell out of a tent."

Her teeth nibbled apprehensively at her lower lip as she regarded his relaxed posture. "I want you to enjoy it, too, Daryl. You don't know what it means to have you here with me," she murmured quietly, her features softening.

Daryl smiled tenderly up at her, that rare genuine smile he reserved only for her. "Ain't nowhere I'd rather be."

*.*.*

Daryl was out of breath as he raced back to the room, just in time to hear the shower cut off. Why his girl thought she needed a shower _before_ going down to the lakeshore he wasn't quite sure. He'd run down to arrange a surprise for Carol, and now he had just enough time to change before heading outside. Michonne and Rick had arrived, and she was working hard, hosting a meet and greet in the lobby. He'd beat a hasty retreat back to the room before she'd seen him, thankfully. It made him anxious leaving Carol alone when he knew Ed had a room somewhere in the building … hell, on the same continent.

He rummaged in his bag, shaking his head ruefully as he stared down at the sand-colored swim trunks with a smattering of palm trees Carol had convinced him to purchase when they'd gone shopping. He would've been quite happy with a pair of cut-offs, but he'd wear them if it made her happy. Frankly, he didn't care what he wore as long as his back and chest were covered, out of the view of prying eyes. He pulled on a tank top the same sandy beige as his trunks and sighed. He didn't have anything to be ashamed of. He kept in shape, but that didn't mean he was comfortable with putting his scars on display. He'd show Carol if she wished to see – and that would be an exercise in control on his part – but only her. Even Merle – as close as they were – had never set eyes on his ravaged back. It was enough his brother knew they were there and felt guilty because he hadn't been able to stop their father's abuse.

Daryl had just slipped into a pair of sandals when there was a knock at the door. He cursed, hoping Carol hadn't heard. He was relieved to see the woman who'd shown them to their room earlier with the item he'd requested. He tipped her handsomely and sent her on her way, closing the door behind him in time to hear Carol's query from the bathroom.

"Daryl, who was that at the door?"

"Uh … nobody," he lied. "Just some poor schmuck who cain't remember his room number."

He set the surprise down on the night table on her side of the bed and turned as she finally came out of the bathroom. He ducked his head as her eyes raked him from head to toe, her mouth forming a little 'o' of surprise. "Oh," she breathed, a rosy blush settling in the apples of her cheeks. "Goddamn, I'm going to have to beat the women off with a stick," she groaned lowly, hoping he wouldn't hear. She cleared her throat. "You look great."

Daryl had heard her, a smug smirk forming at the corner of his lips, but he was at a loss as he got an eyeful of his own. The modest bikini she wore hugged her curves as if the garment had been made just for her. The halter top showed off the perfect upper swells of her breasts, and the boy short bottoms actually left something to the imagination. It was the same shade of green as the leaves from the palm trees on his trunks.

"I look stupid, don't I?" she frowned when he didn't say anything.

"Nah … y' look perfect. And for fuck sakes, we match. How th' hell did y' manage that?" he asked curiously.

Her blush deepened, a shy smile forming on her lips. "I've had this for years. I was actually surprised when we found those trunks, and …"

"What?" He was rather enjoying seeing her acting so coy.

"Well … it makes a statement, don't you think? That we're together?"

 _Oh, yeah, we're together, woman._ He pointed at the little vase on the night table to stop himself from reaching for her. "I got y' somethin'. Thought it might brighten up th' room a little, an' I know how much y' love 'em."

Carol moved closer, her lips parted on a silent gasp. There were two Cherokee Roses surrounded by sprigs of baby's breath in the little vase, their stems held together by a sparkly gold ribbon. It was subtle, just enough, perfect … just like Daryl. "They're so beautiful," she breathed, feeling the tears burn behind her lids. "Thank you." He smiled shyly down at her and shrugged, and she couldn't resist threading her arms around his waist to hug him warmly. Who knew her wily friend could be so romantic?

"Y' ready?" he asked softly, having to clear his voice more than once. _Is it gettin' hot in here?_

"Yeah, I just need to get …" she moved to the end of the bed and wrapped a beige shawl around her waist sarong-style. "Now I am."

Daryl locked the door behind them and pocketed the key, clasping her hand in his, twining their fingers as they set off towards the stairs which would bring them two floors down to where everyone was still gathering before going to their rooms or out on the grounds. He was hoping they could avoid it. He didn't like crowds, and though their numbers were small, they were still strangers to him. They still had time for a bit of exploring before the bonfire and barbeque on the lakeshore that evening, and he wanted to spend time with Carol, not a bunch of co-eds he didn't know.

They'd nearly made it to the rear patio doors when they were caught red-handed. "And just where do you think you're sneaking off to, Carol Ann?" Michonne asked, having spotted her friend through the crowd which had moved from the lobby to the lounge.

"Um … out? We were just going to take a walk and see a bit of the beach before the party," she grinned mischievously at her former roommate.

"Seriously? You're going to leave me with this bunch … all by myself?" Michonne asked, her lips a moue of petulance.

Carol snorted. "Don't give me that! I know Rick is here with you."

Michonne rolled her eyes. "Marks forgot to bring the cooler with all the barbeque fixings, so Rick and Shane went back to town with a list and our professor's credit card. They should be back soon so we can get started." She cut her eyes towards the quiet man standing beside her friend. "Hello, Daryl."

"'Chonne," he nodded.

A grin curled smugly on her lips as she took in their matching attire. "Oh, this should prove to be interesting."

Carol sighed, seeing no escape for them any time in the near future. Daryl hadn't let go of her hand, so it was an easy thing to tug him in the direction of the lounge. "Might as well get this over with."

They were greeted warmly by the others, and Carol made sure to introduce her 'boyfriend' to them all. Jennifer Peters was there with her twin sister, Jessie, and she didn't like the avaricious gleam in either of their eyes as they got a good look at Daryl. _Yep, a BIG stick._ She could already feel the anxiety radiating off him in waves. She dropped his hand and wrapped her arm around his waist as she quickly steered him away from the girls. Carol had to let go of him, however, when Sasha greeted her with a hug. The girl immediately flopped back onto Bob's lap as she too was trying to familiarize her boyfriend with those in attendance.

Several students stood around the bar, chatting and mingling, Lori and Jacqui included, but they weren't the source of Carol's disquiet. She could feel eyes on her, and she knew it didn't bode well for her. Daryl stiffened at her side, the arm around her waist fraught with tension, a second before she glanced across the room to find Ed's malevolent gaze upon her.

She looked up at Daryl to see his gaze narrowed on the man. "Hey, it's ok as long as he keeps his distance, right?"

He growled, pulling her closer. "I'm thinkin' if I black both his damn eyes, he won't be starin' at y' all damn night."

*.*.*

Michonne herded them all outside as Rick and Shane returned with everything they'd need for a proper southern barbeque. There was a huge multi-leveled patio deck which held an outdoor kitchen, and Carol's eyes lit up, eager to help prepare the sides. She was glad they wouldn't have to go back inside to use the inn's kitchen. Daryl would have insisted she remain with him, and she really wanted to help. She couldn't see him being cooped up in the indoor kitchen when he'd much rather be outside. This way, they could both be happy … if not completely relaxed.

Before they'd come out, she'd talked him into having a drink at the bar, hoping a beer would help ease some of the tension she could see in his shoulders. This weekend was going to be difficult for both of them with Ed's unwelcome presence a looming storm cloud hovering over their heads. As she sat down at one of the tables, pulling a bag of red potatoes towards her to begin peeling, she could still feel his malevolent gaze upon her. She ignored it, determined not to allow him to ruin this for her … _or_ Daryl.

 **A/n: And so it begins … the retreat, I mean. Ed's such a creeper – UGH! But he's necessary to the storyline. I promise not to torture y'all much longer. Next chapter the truth comes out *bring tissues*. I think it's wonderful and lovely, and I hope y'all think so as well. Huge thank you to my betas, BettyBubble and Geektaire. These ladies are so amazing. Really, if you haven't checked out their work, I highly recommend you do. Thanks to everyone who has left such lovely reviews! You don't realize how much they motivate me to keep writing. *hugs and love, dear readers***


	6. Heartfelt Confessions

Chapter Six: Heartfelt Confessions

Carol glanced right past Ed to where Daryl stood with Rick and Shane, cutting chickens into quarters, trimming fat, rubbing spice rub into the meat. She didn't know how he hadn't cut himself as many times as his eyes returned to her. He made her feel safe. She listened to Jacqui and Lori as they opened cans of baked beans and chopped vegetables, but her smile died a quick death as Ed – unhappy with being ignored – sat down at the table next to her and began dicing the potatoes she'd peeled.

He kept his voice low and neutral to prevent the others from hearing, every word grating on Carol's raw nerves. "Enjoyin' your little game, Carol? And don't think I can't see it as just that. I know you're only here with him to make me jealous."

She sliced through the skin of the spud, focusing on her task in a vain effort to stop her hands from shaking. "You really need to stop being so presumptuous, Ed. I would actually have to _care_ for you to want to evoke such emotions." Her eyes rose to his face, internally gleeful to see the muscle ticking away in his jaw as he clenched his teeth. "But you're nothing to me. You never have nor will you ever be. Daryl is the man I love, and I will always choose him."

"C'mon, Carol, you know you were meant to be mine. Otherwise, you never would have gone out with me in the first place. He doesn't really want to be here with you," he snarled. "He's not treating you as good as I could … he doesn't give you enough attention, the attention you deserve."

Carol chuckled, seeing just how desperate the man really was. "Y'know what, Ed? I don't have to explain a damn thing to you … now or ever. Daryl makes me happy and I'm damn proud to be with him. Now, get a clue and just leave us alone. I for one, intend to enjoy myself this weekend." With that, she got to her feet and stalked off towards her 'boyfriend', leaving Ed fuming in her wake.

"Let it go, man," Rick said as Daryl stopped mid-cut, his eyes narrowed dangerously on the man sitting with Carol. "She's surrounded by the others over there. He isn't going to make a move on her with so many witnesses."

Daryl glanced up at the cop. He looked a bit different in a pair of board shorts and a Hawaiian themed shirt, but it was still the man Michonne loved. He'd talked to him on several occasions over the past three years, Carol dragging the couple to cookouts in the park on a free weekend, or just over to the garage for a few beers on a Sunday afternoon. He couldn't allow his antisocial ass to ruin her fun _all_ the time.

Shane finished making the spice rub and began adding it to the meat. "Don't worry about Ed, Daryl. We'll be keeping a sharp eye on him."

"Y'all find out anything substantial from that background check y' told Carol y' was gonna run?" he asked, finishing up with the last chicken and washing his hands at the small sink.

Rick nodded as he reached into the ice chest and grabbed a few beers, handing one to Daryl. "It was pretty clean, which surprised me, frankly. He just looks to be the type with a rap sheet a mile long."

Shane moved over to the pit to check the glowing coals, ready to add the meat. "He grew up in Griffin, made decent grades in school, worked for a farmer's supply store … kinda boring if you want my opinion."

"Yeah, but it was his relationship with that girl who disappeared which raised a flag for me, considering what he's doing to Carol."

Daryl's fingers were white-knuckled on the neck of his beer bottle, the liquid souring quickly in his stomach. "What girl?" Again, his eyes sought out his girl, mere feet away.

Rick and Shane shared a look, wondering how much they should reveal. Rick went for full-disclosure. Daryl needed the facts if he was going to protect Carol from Ed's advances. "I made some calls, just to make sure we had all the facts. He was pretty heavily involved with Margaret Littleton, also from Griffin. Some folks witnessed a rather heated argument between her and Ed, and … three days later she up and vanished. A few thought she might've run away, others thought Ed could have done something to her. He was arrested, questioned, held, but nothing would stick. He had an airtight alibi for the time of her disappearance. After graduation, he moved to Peachtree City to go to college, and the case went cold."

"Christ!" Daryl breathed. "I can't let him get his hooks into Carol."

Shane closed the lid on the pit and nodded. "Yep, it happens. It's not unusual for a case to go cold. Nobody wanting to speak out against one of their own, small town and all that. We did send one of our detectives up there to see if he could dig anything up. We're hoping we hear from him soon."

"We're going to help, Daryl. We can't just sit by and let it happen to another girl, and Michonne would have my balls if I let anything hurt Carol on my watch."

Daryl drained his bottle and tossed it into the recycle bin as Carol abandoned her chore and hurried over to where he was leaning against the wooden deck rail. His arms immediately opened to her, allowing her to nestle against his chest. "Hey, y' a'right?"

She grinned, though it didn't meet her troubled eyes. "Fine … just missed you, is all."

Daryl hugged her, reassuring and warm. "They're stackin' wood for th' bonfire. Wanna walk down and watch? Rick said there's gonna be music an' dancin' later. That might be fun." He'd do anything he could to take her mind off her worries.

"That sounds great."

Daryl nodded at the two officers who'd commandeered the barbeque pit. "We're gonna head down t' the beach. Give a yell if y' need us."

Rick watched them go, hoping his friends could find a little peace away from Ed's unwanted presence.

*.*.*

Carol giggled, shifting closer to press against his side as Daryl groaned. "It ain't funny, woman," he admonished with a grin."

She arched a brow, enjoying the way the light of the bonfire was reflected in his smoky blue eyes. They had finished dinner, followed by several pans of Ooey Gooey Butter Cake for dessert, and were now curled up on a blanket with their backs against a large log. Her friends and classmates were gathered around the bonfire listening to Michonne and Professor Marks argue about human behavior. She was taking the assignment seriously, but Carol couldn't have cared less at the moment, not when she was enveloped in Daryl's arms and more relaxed than she could ever remember.

The night was warm and balmy with a slight breeze which toyed with the ends of his over-long hair, and her fingers itched to test its softness. "Well, no one twisted your arm to eat that third piece of cake, so if you're miserable, it's entirely your fault."

Daryl rubbed his belly. "Your friends know how t' grill a mean steak, an' 'Chonne is killer with th' sweets. Y'know I ain't one t' pass on a good barbeque."

Carol rested her head against his shoulder and sighed as his arm tightened around her. _If only it could always be like this between us_ , she thought, a bittersweet smile touching her lips. She wanted to be like this with him from then on. It physically hurt her heart to think of returning to the friend zone. She enjoyed the intimacy of his warm touch and sweet kisses, more than she should when she knew he was only pretending.

She let her gaze wander over the others, noting Michonne had abandoned their professor and dragged Rick out onto the sand to dance with her, several other couples joining them, including Shane and Lori. Jerry, their ever-lovable TA had taken over the job of DJ from the Peters twins, thankfully, and the first strains of Skynyrd's _Simple Man_ breathed life into the celebratory air.

Carol turned pleading blue orbs on Daryl. "Dance with me …"

He snorted. "I don't dance, woman, an' y' know it. I ain't Merle." The eldest Dixon used any and all tricks to get what he wanted, and if making an ass out of himself on the dance floor would get him the girl, he was all for it.

He watched her pearly teeth rake over her luscious lower lip and had to bite back a groan. What he wouldn't do for the chance to rescue the soft pink flesh and suck it between his own.

"Perhaps not," she agreed, "but you can stand there and sway to the music. C'mon, Daryl, please? I really love this song. It reminds me of you."

 _Vixen!_ She was playing dirty and no doubt knew it. It just happened to be one of his favorites, and with the added bonus of having her in his arms, how could he refuse? He rolled up to his bare feet, having shucked his sandals earlier, and held out his hand to her. "A'right, but don't complain t' me if I step all over your feet."

Carol beamed at him as he led her over to the fringes of the area where the other couples were dancing and pulled her into his arms. Her own went around his neck, her breasts pressing against his chest as she leaned in as close as possible. Heat snaked its way through her veins just as love for her wonderful friend swelled her heart. If only …

Daryl felt her shiver. "Y' cold?"

She shook her head, not breaking eye contact with him, her gaze warm. Her clever fingers kneaded his nape, causing his lids to stall at half mast, a low growl rumbling deep in his chest. It was as if they were the only two on the beach, the rest of their party forgotten. There were no classmates, no professor, no staff and definitely no Ed. It was just her and the man she loved, wrapped in a cocoon of contentment. And yet she still craved more.

If he'd have been privy to her thoughts, Daryl would have wholeheartedly agreed. "Whatcha thinkin' about so hard?" he asked, his breath whispering across her lips.

"I could ask you the same," she murmured, her heart rate picking up in an unsteady tempo as his lips brushed hers. She wanted to push, to close that last inch between them and take his lips, to kiss him and claim him, to make him hers, but she refused to take advantage of him.

"You … always you, Carol. Don'tcha know that by now?"

Her lips parted on a silent gasp. "What do you mean?" she asked, hope springing to life behind her breastbone, making her voice take on a breathy quality.

Daryl swallowed hard, his heart threatening the thunder right out of his chest. He couldn't pretend with her anymore, and though his tongue was threatening to stick to the roof of his mouth, he fought against it, determined to tell her what he couldn't hide another second. "Can I ask y' somethin'?"

Her fingers twined in his soft hair, not wanting him to go too far when he leaned back to look at her, his expression serious. She was a little nervous, wondering what had made his carefree demeanor change. "Of course, you know I'll always be honest with you, Daryl. Always. You can ask me anything."

He took a deep breath and then huffed it out, exasperated with his own inadequacies when it came to articulate speech. "If … If Ed wasn't a threat … damnit," he cursed his fumbling tongue. "If we didn't have t' pretend … if no one was watchin' …" He tilted her chin up, his eyes boring into hers. "Would you still want to kiss me?"

Carol felt the solitary tear slip from the corner of her eye, unable, unwilling to try to stop it as she breathed, "Yes … oh, Daryl, I –"

It was as though he couldn't hear her, however. Now that he'd gotten past that first question, he couldn't seem to stop. "I … I mean, I love bein' your friend, Carol. Y' barged into my life an' y' jus' fit. Before, I didn't really know what it was like t' even have a friend because I was too busy pushin' people away." He dropped his gaze to the perfect outline of her collarbone, finding it easier to get the words out without having to look into her lovely eyes. He didn't think he could bear to see rejection in those deep azure pools. "An' then I fell in love with y', an' it really messed with my head. How could I ever expect y' t' love me back, someone like me who can't stand th' thought o' bein' touched?"

"Daryl …"

"When y' kissed me that first time … when Ed followed y' t' th' garage, I was a mess. I got it, ok? Y' needed me t' help, t' pretend. But it wasn't like that for me. All I could think about was y' in my arms, that it might be th' only chance I ever got t' kiss y' like that." He could feel the stringent burn of tears behind his lids, but he charged forth, determined to get it all out. "I almost panicked when y' wanted t' call it off an' cancel this weekend. I know it's all fake, but I didn't want t' give up. I had t' see if I could take it … see if I could have y' touch me without me completely losin' my shit over it."

Carol's lips pressed into a thin line to still their trembling, praying she could continue to hold back the broken sobs which made her throat ache for release. Tears washed silently over her ashen cheeks, spilling over her lashes and dripping from her chin. To hear him say so much all at once had come as a shock, but _what_ he was saying floored her even more.

"I … I ain't … I ain't never had no one touch me like that, Carol. Y' freed me, an' made me see I could be more … for _you_. Y' made me realize I couldn't waste any more time bein' afraid," he whispered brokenly, his throat raw with restrained emotion. "I want us … I want us t' be _real_. I know y' wanted t' jus' pretend, but I had t' tell y', Carol. I had t'."

She couldn't hold back any longer, her whole body jerking with the force of the sob which tore past her lips, forcing him to finally lift his gaze to her tear-streaked face. And once it was free, she couldn't stop as she burrowed against his chest and gave in to her tears.

Daryl stroked a hand over her long french braid, feeling like an ass. "Gawd, Carol, I'm so sorry. Please don't cry."

"Shut up!" she cried, her arms tightening around him, her fingers knotting themselves in his hair.

His teeth clicked as he slammed his mouth closed, not wanting to add to her anguish. So, he waited, knowing her tears would eventually dry up … or so he hoped. It tore at his heart that his confession was causing her so much pain. He should have kept his mouth shut, should have known better than to take his brother's advice.

"I think I've loved you since the first moment we met," she said, her voice heavy with tears but clear and concise. "You were so shy when you came out there with the tow truck to rescue me. And there I was talking a mile a minute, trying everything to get you to just look at me." She sniffled. "Then you finally looked up and I found myself l-lost in those eyes. In that moment, I knew I'd never be the same."

"Really?" he asked, at a loss for what to say. This couldn't be happening, not to him. The odds that she'd return his feelings had been stacked against him. He was just a mechanic who'd barely made it through high school, a touch-starved introvert who could barely string two words together in mixed company. How had he ever won her heart?

Carol brushed the moisture from her face and gave him a watery smile, her heart in her eyes. "I love you, Daryl. I just never thought you'd feel the same about me. I thought I'd be stuck in the friend zone forever, and I was ok with that. I'm happy to be your friend, but …" She raised up on her bare toes and brushed her lips to the beauty mark adorning the upper corner of his mouth. "I want so much more. I _need_ us to be real."

Daryl crushed her to him and buried his face in the crook of her neck. It was a mirage in the desert, a fleeting dream, a wisp of smoke through his fingers. "Pinch me," he laughingly demanded, his warm breath against her skin making her tremble.

"You're not dreaming."

Michonne slapped Rick in the center of his chest – a little harder than she'd intended – as she watched the scene unfold across the sand. "Ow!" he hissed, pulling back to look at her. "I thought you liked this song. There's no need for violence."

She clucked her tongue against her teeth and shot him a look. "Carol … she's crying!" she whispered heatedly, maneuvering him around so he could see for himself. They were dancing not far away and could clearly see the moisture trailing over her friend's face. "What the hell do you suppose he's telling her?"

Rick's eyes narrowed as he watched the couple. They'd stopped moving to the music, simply standing there, toes buried in the sand. Daryl looked as if he was scared to death, Carol was openly weeping, and they clung to one another as if the world was going to end. Dixon was a tough nut to crack, he knew from experience. It had only been over the last year he'd begun talking more when the four of them got together. But anyone with eyes could see how much he adored Carol.

Michonne squealed as the pair melted into one another, surprised the sand beneath their feet didn't turn to glass with the heat they were exuding. "Holy shit! Did you see that?"

Rick chuckled and steered her away. "Looks like Dixon finally made a move. Never thought I'd live to see it, frankly."

She sighed, dewy-eyed and rested her head against his chest as they watched the pair retrieve their sandals and make their way up the wooden staircase leading back onto the patio, Daryl's arm firmly circling Carol's waist, her head on his shoulder and a blissful smile on her lips. "I don't think I've ever seen her so happy."

Rick held his girlfriend a little closer and rested his cheek atop her head, swaying to the strains of the music still pumping across the sand. His eyes searched out the rest of their party, looking for one in particular. Ed leaned back against the log farthest away from the bonfire, one hand curled around a beer bottle, his knuckles white as he watched Carol leave the party. His face was a mask of rage, his skin ruddy in the light of the bonfire. Rick knew there was going to be trouble before the weekend was over, and he'd have to step up his game if they were to protect Carol from getting caught in the crossfire.

He glanced over at Shane, catching his gaze. His partner merely nodded, a resigned look on his face.

*.*.*

There was just a sense of rightness, the way she fit so perfectly against his side, yet the closer they got to their room, the more his palms began to sweat. What had she meant when she'd said she wanted more? He swallowed convulsively, his stomach churning with nerves. Did she expect him to be all over her like a cheap suit when they returned to their room? He felt the fine hairs stand up on his nape as a shiver tracked up his spine. _For fuck's sake, BREATHE, Dixon! How would it look if y' passed out in th' middle o' th' damn hallway?!_ Maybe she already knew.

 **A/n: Thank you all so much for reading my story. I can be such a sap when it comes to Caryl feels :D Next time: Daryl calls Merle to check in, and Carol begins to break through more of Daryl's barriers. There will be some smut. I'd love to hear what you all thought of this chapter. Once again, a boatload of thanks and love to my betas BettyBubble and Geektaire.**


	7. Broken Barriers

Chapter Seven: Broken Barriers

Carol slid her key into the lock, giving him a side-eyed stare before she pushed the door open. She worriedly bit her lip, taking in the deathly white pallor of his skin. She desperately hoped he wasn't going to have a panic attack. He was nervous, of course; it practically radiated from his every pore. She just wondered if she'd be able to soothe his fears when her own were clamoring to spill out of her.

She left him there to lock up for the night, moving over to the french doors which led out onto their small private balcony. She threw them wide and breathed in the fragrant breeze as if wafted past her and into the room. "Daryl? There's some beer in the mini-fridge … would you like one?" she asked softly. "It might help you relax."

 _RELAX?!_ He felt as if his skin were trying to crawl right off his body and she was telling him to relax. _Gawd!_ "Y want one? I don't think y' even had any wine with dinner."

Carol shrugged. "I didn't feel comfortable drinking alcohol with Ed so near. I need to stay on my toes. And you only had two, so I know you were pretty much of the same mind." She kissed his cheek lightly in thanks as she took the offered bottle from his hand.

"He ain't always gonna be a threat," he mumbled lowly, and she could hear the promise in his voice. "I ain't gonna let him near y'."

"I know." She set the bottle down on her side of the bed next to the vase, reaching for her bag. "I'm going to go change for bed. Why don't you call Merle and check in with him? It'd be a good idea to let him know we arrived safely, don't you think?"

Daryl nodded, pulling his hand away from his mouth where he'd been mutilating his thumb. "Yeah, ok."

The second the bathroom door closed behind her, he flopped face first onto the bed and groaned, the sound muffled by the duvet. He was so in over his head. Beer bottle still clasped in his hand, he reached over to retrieve his cell phone from the drawer of the nightstand.

Merle answered on the third ring. "Y' tell yer girl yet?" he asked by way of greeting.

Daryl rolled his eyes and slumped back against the pillow. Merle must've been sitting on his phone just waiting for Daryl to call. "Hey, brother, how y' been? Any new orders come in this afternoon?" he deadpanned.

"Goddamnit, Darylena, just answer th' fuckin' question! I been sittin' here with th' boys takin' bets you'd pussy out. So far, th' odds are in m' favor."

Daryl almost lied out of spite. Betting on him, indeed. "Seriously? You're bettin' against your own brother?"

"'Course not! I was bettin' for y'. So make me five hundred dollars richer an' tell me y' told yer girl 'bout all that loveeee y' got in that bleedin' heart o' yours," Merle teased.

He was tempted to hang up, keeping his new relationship status a secret until they got home Sunday afternoon. But he knew how much it meant to his brother before he'd even mentioned a bet. Merle wanted him to be happy, wanted Carol to be happy, too. "I told her."

Daryl heard his brother try to cover the phone, shushing his rambunctious friends so he could hear the details. "And?! What'd she say?"

He knew it must be killing Merle to have to exert some patience. He didn't keep him waiting long. "She … um … she loves me, too," he admitted sheepishly, ducking his head even though his brother couldn't see him, or the blush coloring his cheeks.

Daryl had to pull the phone away from his ear as Merle let out a whoop. "Hot damn! I toldja she loved y' back. Maybe next time y' won't doubt ol' Merle." He could hear the door of the office close behind Merle and the absence of other voices before the elder Dixon spoke again. "What about that fucker thinks he owns her? He causin' problems?"

He sighed and took a long drink of his beer. "He talked t' her while I was helpin' Rick an' Shane out with th' meat we was barbequin', but she wasn't alone. Some o' th' women were over there with her."

"Don't y' let her outta yer sight, brother … 'specially now that y'all are together."

"I ain't," Daryl promised, a cold chill raising gooseflesh along his arms at the thought of Ed getting her off alone. "Rick an' Shane are keepin' an eye on Ed."

"'Bout time they earned their salaries," Merle snorted. "But I don't care who they are, lil' brother. I don't trust 'em not t' fuck this up somehow. Y' want me t' come down there? Work's slow this weekend, an' –"

Daryl chewed that over for a minute. "I dunno, Merle. Y' really don't have th' money t' splurge for a fancy weekend up here. An' y' know Carol would feel guilty if she thought y' came all this way out here just t' help keep an eye on her."

"What about you?"

He sighed, gnawing at the inside of his lip in indecision. "I'd feel better if y' was close."

Merle chuckled. "Well, thanks t' y', I got an extra five hundred dollars jus' burnin' a hole in m' pocket. I'll head that way first thing in th' mornin'."

"A'right. An', Merle … thanks."

"Somebody's gotta watch yer back. Now go hit that fine piece o' ass, brother," Merle chortled. "Need some pointers while y' got me on th' phone?"

"Shut th' fuck up!" Daryl huffed out a frustrated breath and hit the end call button just as Carol came out of the bathroom. He set the empty bottle on the nightstand as her lips curled into a mischievous smile.

"And how is your dear brother getting along without us?" she asked, turning the lamp off on her night table and crawling onto the bed to stretch out at his side.

Daryl snorted. "Fucker's havin' a grand ol' time with his friends, bettin' I'd chicken out an' not tell y' how I feel."

Carol trailed her fingers languorously down his arm, smiling as his breath hitched. "Did he win?"

"Yeah. He watched me kiss y' this mornin' an' had inside information. His boys ain't had a chance." He kept his eye on her as she scooted closer, her hand settling in the center of his chest. "He's … uh … comin' up here tomorrow."

A frown left a small crease between her perfectly sculpted brows. "He shouldn't have to. This is all my fault. If I had never gone out with Ed –"

"Stahp! If you'd never gone out with Ed, we'd still be lovin' each other from a distance."

Carol's lips pulled into a moue of petulance as she thought it over. She didn't want to be indebted to that bastard for _any_ reason, but Daryl had a point. "Well, at least one good thing came from it."

Daryl forgot about the threat of Ed Peletier as Carol's delicate fingers traced little nonsensical patterns over his chest. Her touch burned in the most delightful way through the fabric of his tank top, and he wanted to rip the offending garment off himself to give her better access to his heated flesh. It surprised him how willing he was to show her his scarred body, the thought making him freeze up with anxiety. Would she see him as weak, less than a man for not fighting harder against his abusive father?

"Daryl … relax, love. Don't you know I'd never do anything to make you uncomfortable?" she asked, her fingers moving to the scruff on his chin, turning his face to meet her gaze. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"I know … I … I do want to, but –"

"Is this about your scars?" she asked, leaning in to kiss the corner of his mouth.

His eyes narrowed. "How d'you know about –"

She smiled gently, her fingers creeping up to toy with the hair over his ear. "Merle showed me his, and I only assumed, from what you shared about your childhood, that you had them too. Did you think they would matter to me, Daryl? Or that I would judge you?"

"No … maybe … I don't know. I jus' … I ain't never showed nobody, Carol. Not even m' brother."

Her features gentled even more as she held his gaze. "If it's too difficult, you don't have to show me either."

Daryl chewed his lip as he stared at her, searching her face for what he didn't even know. She had already seen the scars on his chest, the long silver line which stretched from collarbone to the center of his breastbone, the cigarette burns near his hip, and the pale track on his left side where he'd been poorly stitched. She hadn't judged him, more intent on touching him the night before than anything else. Would he be just as comfortable with her touching the deeper scars on his back?

There was plenty of moonlight streaming in through the open french doors. "Can we turn off th' light?"

Carol nodded slowly, amazed by his courage to let her see something which had been nothing but a source of fear and pain for years. She reached over him, turning the lamp off, and reveling in the feel of his arms as they banded around her waist. He placed a lingering kiss to the hollow of her throat before setting her back enough to lift the shirt over his head. He let it drop over the side of the bed and studied her for a long moment before rolling over onto his stomach.

The muscles in his back and shoulders were fraught with tension, and she had to bite back a curse for his long-dead father. The demon tattoos – his inner demons etched to life in artist's ink – cast shadows across his pale skin, alabaster in the moonlight, but it was the silver tracery of scars which constricted her throat and demanded her attention. "May I touch you?"

His forearms had disappeared beneath the pillow his cheek rested upon, but the way his biceps rippled and tensed, she could tell his hands had balled into fists. A barely perceptible nod was all the permission he could give, she knew, the struggle clear in the tight lines of his body and the iron set of his jaw. He was afraid, yet for her he would risk it, making her love him all the more.

Carol set her hands upon him, near his shoulders, dragging them down in one smooth motion, slowly, tenderly, her touch meant to soothe. He was as still as a statue, and she wondered how long he would hold his breath, still anticipating the pain. She moved back to his shoulders, taking a moment to knead his locked muscles. He groaned, and she smiled slightly, knowing the difference between a moan of pleasure and a groan of pain. She traveled more slowly this time on her downward trek, paying homage to each knob of his spine, and she felt his breath release. Her thumbs pressed deeply into his lower back, kneading with a skill she hadn't known she possessed, rewarded with a low whimper and a smile to the corner of his lips.

But she wasn't done. He was still much too tense to truly enjoy her ministrations. He was waiting, always waiting for her ridicule or rejection or both. Muscles rippled, and tension dominated as her fingers ghosted over the long thick welt near the waistband of his trunks.

Daryl broke out into a sweat the moment his exposed back met the cool air of their room, chilling him and making him shiver. Touch was pain, touch was ridicule, touch was humiliation. It was a mantra in his head he couldn't banish. He could neither focus nor breathe as he lay there, waiting for the first blow. A blow which never came. The trust he felt towards her battled against his demons, a constant war of emotion. It was only a mere second from her innocent query to the first touch of her delicate hands, the breath catching in his throat as she made a long gentle swipe from shoulder to hip. And just as quickly, her warm palms returned to settle again on his shoulders, her fingers tenderly kneading his flesh, pressing deeply into the muscle beneath. With each new touch, he felt some of the tension easing away, the fear he felt giving way to a pleasure he hadn't thought possible.

He couldn't hold back the moan which rushed past his lips as her fingers ghosted over the ugliest scar, the deep wide lash mark his father had carved into him. It had been the most painful, the longest to heal. If he lost himself in his mind, he could still smell the blood, the leather, the pungent fumes of whiskey. He shuddered, the memory dying a quick death as Carol pressed her lips to it, her tongue darting out to trace its length. His hips bucked, his cock hardening, pressing into the mattress beneath him. How could she stand it? To touch something so ugly with her sweet little tongue. It burned him in a whole new way, bringing pleasure from a past of haunting pain.

His breathing became erratic as he writhed beneath her, each pass of her tongue bringing a new wave of pleasure, each touch, every caress the beginnings of bliss. Daryl's hands fisted in the duvet, his back bowing, hips grinding into the mattress, seeking relief, yet desperate to remain in control. He'd never been touched like this, and it overwhelmed him to the point he didn't know whether to laugh or cry. The sound escaping amidst his panting breaths had Carol removing her hands from him, which really made him want to cry.

"Why … why'd y' stop?"

Her fingers carded through his hair, gentle, soothing, the scratch of her nails drawing forth a rumbling purr from deep within his chest. "I wanted to make sure you were ok," she murmured, leaning forward to kiss him. She ran her hand over his back once more, tapping his hip, encouraging him to roll over. Carol simply smiled as he gathered her close to his chest and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

Daryl shivered as his cock pressed against her hip, painfully hard. "Need t' tell y' somethin'," he groaned, unable to meet her gaze. He caught her wandering hand as it mapped the contours of his chest with heated strokes. It was more than a little distracting. "I ain't … I ain't never …"

"You've never had sex before?" she asked gently. She could feel the heat rising from his skin as his face burned with a blush. "No, I don't suppose you have, not with your aversion to touch. That's nothing to be ashamed of, love."

"Carol, I'm twenty-three years old, _male_ and a Dixon, for fuck's sake!" he spat bitterly. "Surprised Merle ain't disowned me." He leaned away to gauge her reaction to find her smiling slightly. "That shit don't bother y'?"

"Why should it?" she asked in all seriousness, freeing her hand from his grasp to trail it over the taut plane of his belly and lower until she was cupping her hand over the sizable bulge in his trunks. "I think it's rather sweet that I'll be your first."

"My only," he growled, his hips bucking against her hand. He averted his gaze, his fears causing his breath to hitch. "I don't wanna disappoint y'. I … I mean, I know stuff. Gawd knows I've had to listen t' Merle's filthy mouth almost every day o' my life. I jus' don't think I'll last, an' I want it t' be good for y', too."

Carol squeezed the rigid length of him and trailed her lips over his jaw. "It doesn't matter how old you are or how much experience you have, Daryl. Does this _feel_ right to you, being here with me, letting me touch you like this?"

He nodded fervently, having lost the ability to speak as her hand sneaked beneath his waistband, her fingers wrapping around his cock with the perfect amount of pressure.

"That's all that matters. I've wanted to touch you for so long, to feel you beneath my hand, my lips," she purred seductively against the whorls of his ear. She left his embrace, kneeling beside him, her fingers tucking into the elastic at his waist, her eyes seeking his. "May I?"

In answer, he lifted his hips from the mattress to help her, swallowing nervously as she pulled the trunks down his long legs. He blushed again as her heated gaze settled on his groin, her eyes widening as she took him in. His cock was long and thick, standing proudly as it curled up towards his belly. His heart rate ramped up another ten beats as she pushed his legs apart, making room for herself between them, and settled her hands atop his thighs. This time when he tensed, it was with anticipation rather than fear.

"Carol …" he moaned, watching her tongue dart out to wet her lips. "Y' ain't gotta –"

She leaned forward and ran the flat of her tongue over his turgid length from root to tip, leaving a tender kiss atop the head. "Just relax and let me make you feel good."

Before he could warn her not to do it again, her parted lips descended, engulfing his cock in the blazing heat of her mouth. The sharp intake of his breath nearly choked him as his lower body arched upward, instinctively searching out more. He would certainly embarrass himself, never having felt anything like it in his life, but his brain was losing the argument with his body, begging him to do as she'd said and simply _feel._

She took him in, her tongue busy as it caressed him almost feverishly, and he could feel his body balanced just there on the edge, waiting to topple over. Fire crackled along his spine with each pull of her sweet honeyed mouth and the muscles in his stomach tightened painfully, the breath stuttering in his chest as she brought him deeper still. He lost all sense of reason as his release crept closer, maintaining just enough control to warn her.

His fingers delved into her hair, tugging gently, but her nails dug sharply into the sensitive flesh of his thighs, choosing to remain exactly where she was. "Carol –" She took all of him, opening her throat and swallowing reflexively around him. "Fuckkkk!'

His body trembled, never having come so hard before. He hadn't believed it possible. Her eyes met his as she wiped the corner of her mouth and crawled over him, finally settling with her arms folded over his chest and her chin resting on them. His breathing was so labored, he didn't know how he didn't unseat her. And then she giggled, reaching out to trail her fingers along the side of his face.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly.

"Jesus, woman!" he stuttered out in a huff as his heart stopped trying to beat out of his chest.

Carol giggled again. "Well, you were kind of worked up and afraid you'd fire off too soon. This way your finger's off the trigger and the ammo is in lockup. Now you can relax and enjoy yourself."

"Th' fuck y' learn t' do that?"

Carol shrugged a brow as she got up and retrieved a bottle of water from the mini-fridge, taking a long drink before offering it to him. "I had a very selfish boyfriend in my senior year. I was young and stupid. My parents had hoped we'd marry after college, but that was just not happening."

Daryl drained the bottle and set it on the night table, trying not to let the little green monster in his chest rear its ugly head. It was before he'd even known her. He waited until she'd crawled back onto the bed and settled again at his side before asking, "Is that one o' th' reasons y' wanted t' move halfway across th' country t' go t' college?"

Carol nodded, burrowing into his side, her hand resting on his chest, the steady beat warm and reassuring. "I wanted my own life. I was tired of being controlled." She raked her teeth over her lower lip in a slow drag. "It's been difficult, but it was the best decision I've ever made. It led me to you."

Daryl turned on his side to face her. The warm breeze drifting through the open balcony doors cooled the fine sheen of sweat on his skin, making him shiver, but it was nothing compared to the gentle play of his girl's fingers through the light dusting of hair beneath his navel. His heavy-lidded gaze did nothing to hide his overly large pupils, his body once more responding to her touch. "I never really believed in fate before. That was always Merle's thing. Guess it's not all superstitious bullshit after all."

 **A/n: Yeahhh, I know y'all are disappointed I had to split the chapter, but I promise I'll have the next part posted ASAP. I really hope y'all enjoyed it. Thanks to all of you who have read and left me such fabulotastic reviews! It's such a pleasure writing for y'all. Huge buckets of love to my betas BettyBubble and Geektaire!**


	8. Worth Waiting For

Chapter Eight: Worth Waiting For

She sighed as he leaned in to kiss her softly, almost hesitantly. He was still nervous, she knew, could feel it in his hand as it trailed lightly over her collarbone before venturing down her side to settle on her hip. He licked the sweet spot beneath her ear, and it was her turn to gasp as heat shot through her veins. "What d'you like, Carol Ann," he fairly purred, his hand sliding lower, behind her, cupping one smooth swell of her heart-shaped ass.

Her nails dug into his shoulder before moving up to wrap her hand around his nape, holding her to him. "You. Just touch me, love. I've waited so long to be with you like this," she breathed.

He frowned, her words no help at all. Now that he was free to touch her, it was all he could think about. All he'd been able to think about for days, really. But what if he did something she didn't like? His head was filled with advice he'd received over the years from his loud-mouthed brother, but somehow, he didn't think it would be useful for _his_ girl. He wasn't saying Merle didn't know what he was doing. On the contrary, he'd had a front row seat to the erotic symphony of moans, curses and outright shrieks coming from his brother's room on occasion. The walls of their apartment were extremely thin. Carol wasn't like the girls Merle brought home, and he certainly wasn't out for gratification alone. Daryl was determined to show her just how much he loved her.

"What if I fuck this up?" he asked, his lips capturing the lobe of her ear between his lips.

Carol hiked her leg up, draping it over his hip, a moan drifting past her parted lips. She pressed her core to his thigh wedged between her own, still aroused from earlier when she'd lived out one of her own fantasies, his flesh so hot beneath her wandering hands. "You won't," she insisted, tipping his chin up to meet her gaze. "I'm yours, Daryl. Just do what feels right."

Daryl nodded jerkily, his fingers tracing the lace edge of her camisole, wondering if it was new or if she'd been hiding this beneath the bulky terry cloth robe she wore around the apartment. He felt ridiculous lying there bare beside her without having attempted to rid her of her nightclothes. He leaned in, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. She had seemed to like his kisses, and he didn't think he could screw that up too badly. He could spend days just kissing her and never grow tired, he thought as his tongue glided over her lush lower lip, the soft pink flesh she abused so often when she was nervous or scared. How often had he dreamed of using his own teeth, to bite and lave and soothe?

His tongue slipped in to duel with hers, and he reveled in her sweetness, growing bolder with her response as she tugged on his hair, her hips bucking against his thigh as she sought friction for the ache building within her. His finger dipped beneath the hem of her camisole, the rough pads searching out her softness, ghosting along her ribs until his thumb brushed the sensitive undersides of her breasts. She mewled softly into his mouth, the sound sending a surge of white-hot lust straight to his groin. Yet it wasn't painful as it had been before. His earlier release had sated his body enough to afford him the measure of control he needed to please her.

The smooth slide of silk over the back of his hand was a distraction, in no way comparable to the soft satiny texture of her skin, and with a sweeping motion, he rid her of the covering, whipping it over her head and tossing it behind him. The brief loss of contact was nearly a physical pain, unable to bear any distance between them. Her body, ethereal in the moonlight, perfect, his goddess, and he buried his face between her breasts feeling his very soul reach out to hers as his arms held her close. How long – so much time wasted – had he wanted her like this, and not just wisps of desire in his dreams? He wouldn't be selfish, taking without thought to her own needs. He wouldn't even know how, not when she was the center of his world.

His name – so filled with reverence – fell from her lips in a breathy cry as he breathed in the warm scent of her skin, and a shuddering breath filled his lungs. Hot open-mouthed kisses languidly peppered her skin as he sought to worship every inch of her alabaster skin. His tongue circled one taut peak, toying with her as her back arched and her fingers tightened in his hair until he gave in to her silent demands and took the little bud fully into his mouth, sucking with a pressure which caused her to tremble and writhe beneath him. He brushed his thumb over its twin, reading her body, listening to the sounds of pleasure low in her throat, his confidence growing.

Daryl didn't want to miss an inch of her, his mouth venturing lower, playing over the soft skin of her belly as his fingers hooked into the waistband of her sleep shorts, his eyes drifting up to meet hers, a silent request for permission before he pulled them down and off of her long slender legs. The sight of her, completely bare, flushed and more beautiful than he'd ever thought possible, stole his breath. "Carol …"

Carol met his gaze as it returned to her, the sweeping motion of his eyes over her curves almost a physical caress, and she was happy the sight of her body brought him such pleasure. She didn't want to wait any longer. She'd endured three years of wanting, waiting, hoping, praying the day would come when she would finally be with him. Her grasping hands reached for him, pulling him over her, his warm weight settling between her thighs, his tumescent cock pressed tightly against her core. "I need you," she gasped, feeling the slide of his heat through her folds, the sharp intake of breath as his chest pressed into her own, and the sight of his eyes blown wide with desire. It was too much, yet not enough. She wanted him inside her, filling her, touching parts of her no man ever would again.

Daryl's hands fisted in the duvet beneath them, his jaw clenching tightly, fighting to maintain his flagging control as her hand wrapped around him, slowly guiding him to her entrance. She was so wet, the physical evidence of her need for him, the heat emanating from her drenched folds, the wanton purr ghosting over his ear … too much for him. He'd never last and the disappointment nearly crushed him. He could feel the fire crackling along his spine in electric bursts, his stomach clenching as he fought against the raw sensations as he eased himself forward.

He whimpered when he was finally seated within her, his fist pounding once, twice, against the mattress as her walls gripped him tightly, fluttering erotically around his cock. Her cool hand on his chin, her fingers splaying along his cheek had his eyes snapping open, black dots playing along the edges of his vision, and it was a struggle to focus on her, his head swimming with a heady mix of desire and lust.

"Breathe, love," she whispered, her eyes wide and worried. He hadn't even realized he'd been holding his breath. "You feel so good, Daryl. It doesn't have to be perfect, I just need this … I need _you_."

He shunted his hips forward, the urge to thrust overwhelming, groaning in agonized pleasure. She was giving so much of herself to him, and he couldn't bear not to give in return. It was a struggle, but he focused on her as he set a slow rhythm, giving her time to adjust, time for her to climb her peak before pushing her over the edge. He would _not_ fail her! But he hadn't taken into account how much she wanted him, how close she'd been before he'd ever entered her. The constant longing, yearning ache she'd carried with her for years made it inevitable.

Carol raised her hips, meeting his every thrust, the angle just right to have his pubic bone brush her little bundle of nerves with every snap of his hips. She didn't even try to hold back the keening wail which tumbled from her throat, a testament to the bliss which overtook her senses. Her nails marked him, but those little crescents he'd wear proudly. Her teeth tugged at his lower lip as she brought his head down for a rough kiss, and he could swear he tasted blood. The minor pain only increased the ferocity of his thrusts, the fluttering of her inner walls telling him it wouldn't be much longer.

She came with a cry, his name on her lips, her thighs trembling around his waist where they were locked, her fingers knotted in his hair as she gave in, tumbling, falling, plummeting into her pleasure. And he helplessly followed, unable to hold on any longer, unable to resist the feel of her coming around him, the warm rush of heat leaving him breathless.

Daryl buried his face against the crook of her neck, his teeth sinking into her shoulder to stifle his own cry of completion, his arms vise-like as he gathered her closer. He was a boneless mess and he couldn't be happier.

A low rumbling growl echoed in his chest as her fingers carded through the damp hair at his temples, her lips pressing against his brow. He tried to roll to his side, but she clung to him. "Stay … stay," she whispered breathily.

""M too heavy."

"No … you're perfect."

*.*.*

Dark malevolent eyes narrowed as Carol's sweet voice carried on the breeze, drifting through the open balcony doors to the man below. Where he stood, anyone who happened by would never take notice, his hulking figure concealed amongst decorative trees, blending into the inky darkness. The light at the end of his cigarette briefly illuminated his round face, shadows of madness lingering in his gaze, a twisted snarl of hatred upon his features.

She belonged to _him!_ That filthy redneck bastard had brainwashed her, convinced her it was him she needed. It was an act! It had to be. She was simply trying to make him jealous. He had to get her away from Dixon, had to break the spell she was under so she'd realize who she truly belonged to. It wasn't her fault, no, not at all.

A feral smile broke out over his wide mouth, his teeth a dull glow in the moonlight. Soon … soon she would be with him, everything in place now to prove his love for her. It wouldn't be like last time. He'd take care of her, show her how a real man should treat his woman. And she'd forget Daryl Dixon had ever existed.

 **A/n: Short chapter, I know. Sorry! Hope y'all enjoyed it anyway. I wanted to give a little glimpse into the inner workings of Ed's mind. There's been lots of focus on Caryl, and I don't want anyone to think Ed's just pissing in the wind, or that I'm not going to take him seriously. Ed is a very real threat to our little lovebirds. Thanks to all who have read *buckets of love* and please review! And once again, my genuine heartfelt thanks to my lovely betas, BettyBubble and Geektaire! Mwah!**


	9. Will You Just Relax?

Chapter Nine: Will You Just Relax?

It was so hot, unusually so. Daryl felt as if he was suffocating, the air hot and arid as he fought his way back to consciousness. He dragged the covering off his face and smiled as his pillow sighed. Opening his sandy sleep-crusted eyes, he couldn't help but smile against the smooth naked belly beneath his cheek. He swiped a hand over his face and grinned, his gaze traveling over Carol until he could take in the relaxed nature of her beautiful face. He'd seen her immersed in slumber several times since she'd moved into the apartment. She had a bad habit of falling asleep at night on the sofa with him while watching whatever TV show or movie they'd chosen. He could watch her sleep for hours, simply knowing she was near, that she was safe.

Daryl looked over at the clock on the nightstand, but he didn't need it to know the sun had been up for a few hours. Sunlight streamed in through the balcony doors, and he marveled at the fact his inner clock had failed him. It gave testament to just how worn out he'd been the past evening. He nestled back against her belly, his fingers tracing nonsensical patterns over the smooth skin of her hip as his smile grew. He wasn't a **virgin** any longer. A deep breath huffed from his chest. He'd always been afraid Merle would somehow find out and begin parading women before him in an effort to 'pop his cherry'. It was unnatural for a Dixon to be in his early twenties and still in possession of his 'innocence'. Merle hadn't made it all the way through puberty before he'd lost his, Daryl knew.

Daryl was glad he'd waited for Carol. It felt so right being with her, touching her, loving her. He shuddered at the thought of another woman putting her hands and mouth on him as Carol had done last night. She'd eased away all his fears and brought a lightness to his being, something he'd never thought possible. He'd shed the weight of his past and now had a whole future to look forward to.

His arm tightened around her trim waist, and she shifted in her sleep, pressing her belly further against his face. He grunted hungrily against an acre of satiny skin, his for the taking. How could he resist? The room was warm, the air conditioning turned off, so he didn't have to worry about the temperature of the room waking her. He pushed the blankets lower, nearly kicking them off the end of the bed before moving to rest in the cradle of her thighs. His lips mapped a path from one hipbone to the other, relishing the creamy texture of her skin beneath his mouth.

Daryl fought against the magnetic pull urging him to close his eyes, to savor her, to remember how she'd been in his arms the night before. Instead, his gaze was locked on her face, watching for signs of her waking when his fun would truly begin. His teeth tugged at the birthmark at the very top of her thigh before soothing it with his tongue, and her hand reached out, fingers delving into the softness of his hair. He could smell her arousal as his nose drifted through the delicate dusting of hair on her mound, his mouth watering, his need to taste her nearly overwhelming. His cock hardened further as a low growl rumbled in his chest, his fist knotting in the sheet below her hip, watching her, waiting for her long lashes to flutter before giving into the primal need stirring in his body.

He scooted lower, dragging his tongue over her slit as he pushed her legs wider. He groaned, watching her open like the petals of a flower, her rich aroma tickling his nose. He couldn't wait for her to wake. He needed this now, needed _her._ He used the flat of his tongue, beginning at her entrance and slowly licking his way up to the little bundle which seemed to engorge to taunt him, peeking out of her hood, begging for his attention. Oh, and he wouldn't deny her, he thought with a wicked grin, devoting everything Merle had ever advised him to her pleasure.

Carol gasped, arching beneath him, her fingers tightening in his hair. "Daryl!" she breathed, his name a plea on her lips.

He raised his head, a lopsided grin toying at his lips. "'Mornin', beautiful," he growled.

She squeaked incoherently and dropped her head back heavily onto the pillow, grinding her hips up wantonly, silently begging him to continue.

"Tell me whatcha want, baby," he crooned before diving back in with fervor.

Carol cried out, her voice reverberating throughout the small room as his lips took her clit and sucked gently. "Fingers! Please … please, love. Use your fingers too!"

Daryl bit back a chuckle, ignoring the ache in his groin. He could definitely get used to her demands if they were always delivered in such a frantic tone so filled with need. His fingers were poised to follow her instruction, teasing at her entrance when he froze, a knock on the door as loud as a cannon blast.

Carol stared down at him with wide eyes, a mix of unrequited desire and frustration swirling in the azure depths. "W-Who could … Merle maybe?" she panted, still fighting for breath.

Daryl glared at the door, eyes narrowed menacingly, his erection ebbing as one passion was replaced with another. "Nah … Merle ain't had time t' get out here, not after drinkin' with his boys last night. I swear if that's Ed, I'm tossin' his ass over th' balcony."

Carol groaned as she untangled her quaking limbs from Daryl's and rose unsteadily to her feet. "You'll have to stand in line," she mumbled, scooping up his discarded tank and pulling it over her head.

He sucked in a quick breath, nearly choking. "Oh, hell no! Y' ain't answering th' door dressed like that." She looked like walking sin, her hair a wild mess of curls around her shoulders and the tank's arm holes showing off the sides of her creamy breasts. And that was nothing compared to the yards of leg left bare to his gaze. A low animalistic growl rumbled deep in his chest as he bounded out of the bed and hurriedly donned the trunks he'd worn the night before. He shoved her bag into her hands and nudged her towards the bathroom. "Get dressed an' I'll deal with this."

She did as he asked, worriedly glancing at the door again as a more insistent knock sounded. It had to be someone in their group, so she shrugged, trusting Daryl to handle it.

He breathed a sigh of relief to have Carol out of sight, and yanked a shirt out of his own bag, pulling it on as he stalked to the door, throwing it open to glare at the intruder. He opened his mouth to blast her for the intrusion, but Michonne beat him to it, a smug little smirk lifting the corner of her mouth.

"We missed you guys at breakfast," she said, arching one raven's wing brow in his direction as she handed him the small tray with two coffees and breezed past him into the room. Her lips pressed into a thin line to stifle the chuckle building behind her teeth as she took in the state of the room, blankets and clothes strewn all over the floor.

"Slept in," Daryl explained, trying not to snarl at his girl's closest female friend. "Ain't no reason for y' t' be beatin' down our door."

"Lighten up, Dixon," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. He wasn't as intimidating as he'd like to think. "The whole reason Carol didn't want to cancel her trip was because of the non-refundable spa package she'd paid for in full. And if she doesn't get a move on, we're going to miss it."

Daryl raked a hand through his hair. "Crap!"

"The shuttle to the resort will be here in about fifteen minutes."

He stormed across the room to pound on the door of the bathroom, yelling, "Carol Ann, move your ass, woman! Your spa treatment's waitin'." He heard what sounded like her shampoo bottle bouncing off the bottom of the tub, a curse, and then, "Five minutes!"

Michonne couldn't miss the blush on his cheeks as she smiled knowingly, but she wasn't there to torture him. She'd just wanted to make sure Carol didn't miss her appointment. How else was she ever going to get her friend off alone to pry every juicy detail from her? "Well … I guess I'll just wait downstairs. Enjoy your coffee, Dixon."

Daryl watched her flounce out the door and shook his head as he sipped at the coffee she'd brought. It was hot and freshly made, the heady brew and rush of caffeine helping to clear the fog from between his ears. He had to make sure Carol enjoyed herself while still keeping an eye on Ed.

He was dressed by the time Carol emerged from the bathroom, and she stole his breath away. It was just a simple lilac sundress, nothing fancy, her feet once again clad in a pair of strappy sandals, but he didn't think she'd ever been more beautiful, an aura of happiness enveloping her skin to make it glow. She'd piled her long auburn hair at her crown, one curl having escaped, laying against her cheek.

Unable to resist, he reached out and took it between his thumb and forefinger, caressing the silky lock. "Y' look beautiful," he whispered, pink tinging his cheeks. He wondered if he'd ever be able to say things like that to her without blushing, but he refused to hold back. She wanted honesty; she wanted openness. He wouldn't hide _any_ of his feelings from her ever again.

Carol slid her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his for a soft lingering kiss. "You look nice too."

Daryl rolled his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh as he looked down at the white board shorts and cornflower blue button-up he'd changed into while she'd been in the shower, a pair of converse sneakers on his feet instead of his trusty boots. "Yeah," he scoffed. "Merle's gonna take one look at me an' wanna kick my ass."

Carol giggled, picking up her bag and heading for the door. "He is not!" she argued. "You are supposed to be here to have a good time and relax. It's a vacation … sort of."

Daryl caught her hand before she could open the door and pressed something into her hand. "I want y' t' keep that on y' … jus' in case."

She looked down at the pocket knife he'd placed in her palm, a frown drawing her brows together. She'd seen it before. It was the same knife he carried with him at all times, easily opened with a flick of his thumb. Merle had given it to him when he was still a small boy, and he cherished it. "Why?"

"I'd jus' feel better knowin' y' had it with y'. Please, do this for me? An' don't keep it in your purse. I want it on your person, Carol."

Carol studied his troubled eyes, seeing fear lurking in their depths. "Daryl …"

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, his fingers caressing her nape. "I … We waited so long. I cain't stand th' thought o' losin' y' now, ok? After all this is over, an' Ed ain't a threat no more, y' can give it back if y' want."

She slipped it into the pocket of her dress and nodded, feeling a little more secure to have a part of him with her at all times. "I'll take good care of it, Daryl. I promise."

"I'm more worried about it takin' care o' you."

*.*.*

Michonne clucked her tongue in a sound of mild irritation. "That's the third time you've looked at that door since we were brought in here, Carol. Would you stop worrying?"

Carol sighed heavily and pressed her face back to the table, her masseuse once again starting on the knots which littered the muscles in her neck and shoulders. The spa had been Michonne's idea, a treat for themselves to celebrate a high GPA and three long years of hard work towards their bachelor's degrees. Carol felt as if it was an unnecessary luxury, but she'd agreed when her friend had coaxed and cajoled her with the suggestion.

The Tranquil Experience … two and a half hours of pampering which included a sugar smoothie body polish, peaches and cream facial, and an aromatherapy massage. All hers for the sum of three hundred and fifty dollars. She had to admit the body polish had been amazing. A total body exfoliation using a vanilla infused sugar scrub and moisturizing body butter. She didn't think she'd ever felt so soft and wondered if Daryl would appreciate it. The facial had left her glowing, but now that she was lying face down on the massage table, she couldn't rid herself of her troubles. How was she supposed to enjoy herself when she couldn't get her mind to relax?

"He could have joined us for the massage, y'know."

Carol groaned. That was the fourth time Michonne had suggested it. If she didn't want to hear it again, Carol was going to have to provide a reason. "Daryl doesn't like to be touched," she murmured, her eyes snapping open when she realized what she'd just said.

"It didn't appear that way last night when the two of you were wrapped around each other at the beach party," Michonne snarked with a chuckle. "And it didn't look like he was doing a whole lot of pretending either. The world could have ended, and I don't think he would have noticed."

"'Chonne …"

"Oh, come on, Carol, you've been avoiding the subject all morning. You have to give me something." There was a pleading tone to her voice she was sure Carol wouldn't be able to ignore. "Please? You looked so unbelievably happy, and I'm dying here. And don't tell me I'm imagining things. If that man doesn't have real feelings for you, I'll call you crazy and change my name to Rumpelstiltskin!"

"Oh, my god!" Carol retorted, her lips twitching up in a grin. "Are you still watching that show? I thought you gave up on it in season five."

"Oh, hush. Everyone has their weaknesses. The writers are crap, but I can't seem to let go of my ship." Michonne's eyes narrowed. "And stop trying to change the subject.""

Carol couldn't hold back a laugh. She knew Michonne meant well, but she just didn't know if she was ready to share everything with her just yet. "It's all so new. Maybe I just want to keep it to myself for now."

"Seriously?! I've supported you since the very beginning of your crush. Throw me a bone here!"

Carol groaned as the petite ginger-haired masseuse kneaded a particularly tense spot just beneath her left shoulder blade. "I will tell you this … the friend zone I've been stuck in for the past three years is already a distant memory."

Michonne's head popped up, her lips parted in awe, her eyes wide as she looked over at her friend. "Dixon finally manned up?"

A low throaty chuckle drifted past her lips. "He did. God, Michonne, I swear I could never have imagined he'd return my feelings, much less admit to them first. It's almost like I woke him up the other night when he let me kiss him. What we have … it's _real_. It's not just some bid to protect me from Ed."

Michonne reached out and gripped Carol's hand, giving it a firm squeeze. "I am so happy for you … both of you. Now if you just didn't have Ed hanging around like a creeper, everything would be perfect."

"I know," Carol lamented. "Which is why Daryl's lurking outside instead of off enjoying himself seeing the island. He could have taken the bike on the coast road, or disappeared into the woods for a while. Instead, he's here at the resort, cooling his heels and probably terrorizing the staff."

A dark frown drew Michonne's brows together, her eyes narrowing. "At least Rick and Shane are doing their level best to keep an eye on Ed while we're here, but you really need to consider a restraining order when we get back. I heard the jerk when we were doing food prep last night. He might seem harmless enough to everyone, but I don't buy it. He's got the makings of a serial killer if you want my honest opinion."

Carol shot her a wide-eyed look. "Thanks, 'Chonne, just what I needed to hear," she deadpanned, but she couldn't shake off her gut instincts. The calls, the texts, following her, they had just been the beginning. She'd had to delete all of her social media accounts and make new ones. Her mother had actually called when Carol had deleted her Instagram, wanting to know what was going on. With some clever dodging, she'd assured her everything was fine and she was simply starting from scratch because she didn't want to weed through her follows. She couldn't bear to tell her parents her life had been turned upside down because she had a stalker. They'd have wanted her to come home immediately, and that was something she would never do. She loved her life and she loved Daryl. She wasn't going to give either of them up because of Ed Peletier.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Carol."

She shook her head. "I was already scared. I really just want to go home with Daryl," she said softly.

"Hey, you know Daryl's not going to let you out of his sight, and the activities we have planned today involve the entire group, so you'll always have someone with you."

Carol bit her lip and averted her gaze for a moment before she looked imploringly at her friend. "Would you hate me if we skipped out on the stuff you have planned? I really just want to spend time with Daryl exploring the island." She hated to desert Michonne, but she didn't want to be near Ed even if it was with the group.

"Carol Ann, I could never hate you, and you know it. If it will help you relax – which is what this weekend is all about – then go. Spend time with that man of yours and have fun."

Carol took a deep breath – her first easy breath in a long time – and let it out slowly, feeling as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. "Thanks, 'Chonne. And I promise I'll help you with your paper on human behavior when we get back to make it up to you."

Michonne waved a dismissive hand and sighed. "But you're still coming to the wine excursion tour, right? Tonight, before dinner? I've been told the boat ride around the island is amazing at sunset."

"I wouldn't miss it."

 **A/n: I know it's kinda fillery, but it was needed to move the story along. Next time: Carol goes to the spa, Merle arrives, and there's enough fluff to choke an elephant. I really hope y'all enjoyed it. Thanks so much for reading. A huge thank you to my betas BettyBubble and Geektaire. Seriously, if you haven't checked out their stories, you're missing out.**


	10. The Calm Before the Storm

Chapter Ten: The Calm Before the Storm

He should've known it wouldn't be quite so easy, Daryl thought, raking a hand through his unruly hair. Things were never simple where the Dixon men were concerned. He had initially volunteered to come on this retreat to protect his girl. It was an added bonus to finally be able to connect with her, however; to lay his heart on the line and give himself to her completely. Yet, he couldn't shake the foreboding feeling which had wedged itself deep in the pit of his stomach. He'd thought surely Ed would see Carol was happy, that she'd never want him, and he'd move on, but after googling stalkers, their habits, insights into their minds and the lengths they were willing to go to achieve their goals, he wasn't so sure.

What if he wasn't enough? What if he couldn't protect her as well as he thought he could? His doubts crept in to plague his already troubled mind, and he forced himself to take a deep breath to rid himself of the anxiety building in his chest. Rick had messaged him a while ago, assuring Daryl they hadn't let Ed out of their sights, but how long would that last? He was grateful to his brother for offering to make the trip to the island. Merle might be a pain in his ass, but Daryl knew he'd always have his back.

Daryl glanced up at the clock over the resort's reception desk as he continued pacing a hole in the plush rug which adorned the tiles of the little sitting area in the lobby. Carol and Michonne had been at the spa for a little over two hours. How much longer could they possibly be in there? He couldn't even imagine what the staff could be doing to her. Women shit he had no desire to know about, no doubt. His gaze once again flickered to the three exits closest to the spa, keeping a wary eye out in case Ed somehow slipped past Rick or Shane. His muscles were taut, alert, ready to pounce should there be a threat to his girl.

Frankly, he would feel better once he could get her away from the resort, the bed and breakfast, and people in general. It irritated him that she couldn't seem to relax with Ed haunting her steps. The man was slowly ruining her little getaway, and he knew she needed to have just one day where she could be completely free. Mentioning it briefly on the way to the resort, Carol had been thrilled at the prospect of spending the day alone with him. Daryl had studied the map of the island, and he thought he'd found the perfect place to take her. There was a hiking trail leading through the woods which would take them to a cove he was sure she'd enjoy exploring. It was manmade – nothing like they'd find on a seashore – but it had caught his interest. It wasn't far from the marina and there was a little lakeside restaurant where they could have lunch. And best of all, it was miles away from Ed.

A familiar rumble had Daryl pausing mid-pace, the sound of open headers and straight pipes making his heart pound. It was the sound of his own truck zipping through the parking lot, alerting him to his brother's arrival. He felt as if he could finally take an easy breath. Daryl waited anxiously, staring towards the grand entrance leading into the resort, the sense of relief at seeing Merle standing there, simply overwhelming.

Merle took him in with a critical eye, watching Daryl fidget and blush. A wide grin spread out over his face. "Well, I'll be damned. Baby brother finally got his cherry popped."

Daryl groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose before shooting an irritated look at Merle. "I ain't –"

"Oh, please," Merle scoffed. "I've been throwing women at y' since y' turned sixteen. Y' think I didn't see how y' couldn't stand t' have 'em touch y'?" He slung an arm around his brother's shoulders and made his way over to the reception desk to check in. "I'm jus' glad y' finally found yerself a good woman, an' Carol is one o' th' best. Don't fuck it up!"

Daryl rolled his eyes and told the clerk he'd already made a reservation under the name of Merle Dixon. It didn't take the woman long to get everything in order. Merle handed over his business credit card.

His brother didn't look pleased. "Calm down, Darylena … business expense," he grinned.

"How is it a business expense?"

"Because y' an' Carol are m' business," he said with a pointed look as he signed the receipt and took the keys to his room. "Where is she, by th' way? Thought she'd be glued t' yer side."

Daryl pointed to the entrance to the spa. "Her an' Michonne are being pampered. Her spa package was one o' th' reasons she didn't want t' cancel th' trip. She didn't want t' lose out on th' money she'd spent."

Merle arched a brow in his brother's direction. "Looks like y' been in there yerself. What th' fuck are y' even wearing?" he chortled. "Y' look like one o' those preppy assholes who drive a beamer an' lives off a trust fund."

Daryl blushed a deeper shade of red. "Shut up, asshole. I'm s'posed t' be on vacation, an' this is what y' wear. Carol picked it out," he mumbled the last under his breath.

Merle loved nothing better than to tease his baby brother. It was all in good fun, especially when Daryl was just so damn sensitive, but he was thrilled his brother was finding happiness at last. Merle's presence on the island was proof positive he wasn't going to allow anything to fuck it up for him. "What's the word on Ed? He still being a creepy bastard?"

"Yeah, but Rick and Shane are keepin' tabs on him. They send me an update every few hours. I'm gonna keep Carol away from th' group for th' rest o' th' day so she ain't gotta look at Ed's ugly ass. She needs t' try t' enjoy herself this weekend."

Merle set his bag down by his feet and crossed his arms over his chest, his deep blue eyes troubled. "What y' plannin', boy? I ain't tryin' t' pry, but I need t' know where you'll be if I'ma help y' keep her safe."

Daryl sighed. "I'm takin' her t' th' other side o' th' island. There's a cove she might like. We ain't gotta be back until this evenin'. 'Chonne has some kinda boat ride we're s'posed t' go on at sunset."

"A'right," Merle nodded, scratching at the stubble on his chin. "I'll stick close, get a feel for this place. I ain't gonna lie, lil' brother. This whole situation gives me th' creeps. What he's doin' t' her …"

But Daryl was no longer listening to him. Carol and Michonne had just stepped out of the spa and were heading his way, and Daryl was enraptured by the picture she presented. Her skin glowed with a healthy vibrancy, and her shoulders seemed to have shed some of the tension she'd been carrying around, but it was her smile which held him transfixed. Just a small upturn of her lips promising untold pleasure and just a hint of mischief to make his heart pick up its pace, her eyes holding his lovingly. "Beautiful," he breathed, feeling it was nowhere near an apt description for his girl.

Carol gravitated towards him and laid a hand on his chest as she leaned up to kiss him softly. He let out a whoosh of air, not having realized she'd stolen his breath. "Sorry I kept you waiting for so long." She turned her smile on the eldest Dixon and leaned in for a hug. "Merle! I'm so glad you decided to join us," she said honestly, relieved to have him near. He might have been Daryl's brother by blood, but he was _her_ brother by choice.

Merle squeezed her tightly, lifting her off her feet in a bear hug which had her swatting him playfully. "Y' look good enough t' eat there, darlin'." His face transformed into a lascivious grin as he glanced over at his brother. "But somethin' tells me m' brother's already tried."

Daryl pulled Carol away from Merle and wrapped an arm around her waist, their faces matching shades of red. "Goddamnit, Merle!"

Michonne giggled and then squealed as Merle hugged her next. "And if you ain't a goddess, sugar, I don't know who is," he teased, landing a loud smacking kiss to her cheek. "Y' ready t' leave Deputy Do-Right for me yet?"

She swatted him, the back of her hand bouncing off his abs as he let her go. "You wish." She took it in the teasing manner it had been delivered. She'd been around Merle long enough to know when he was ribbing her.

Daryl led the way out to the shuttle which would ferry them back to the bed and breakfast, Merle and the girls following. "Where y' gonna be, brother?"

Merle fished a pack of cigarettes from his vest pocket and lit one, taking a long drag as his smile dropped into a serious frown. "Don't y' worry about me. I'll be around. Y' worry about yer girl." He blew out a thin stream of blue smoke and rested his hand on Daryl's shoulder. "Let Rick an' Shane know I'm here. Make sure they keep me posted."

A shiver tripped up his spine as Daryl took in the icy coldness in his brother's eyes. He knew better than anyone what Merle was capable of. "What're y' plannin'?"

Merle just grinned, stubbed out his cigarette and turned to re-enter the resort, a cheery tune whistling from his lips.

*.*.*

Daryl looked at Carol over the top of his menu. The trek through the woods – on the hiking trail he'd suggested – hadn't been all that tiring. Only about a mile and a half, yet his girl seemed tired. "Y' wanna take th' shuttle back t' th' bed & breakfast?"

"What? Why? I enjoyed the hike … even in sandals. The terrain was rather smooth," Carol protested.

"Well, we got that cruise tonight, an' I don't want t' wear y' out where y' cain't enjoy yourself t'night."

Michonne had booked the tour, wanting to observe the entire group as they partook of the different wines and the samples of uniquely crafted dining fare to be paired with each one. Who wouldn't want the opportunity to relax on an eighty-five-foot excursion yacht?

"No, I really don't want to miss it. Just think, Daryl, how lovely it will be to cruise the lake and enjoy the sunset together. Pretty romantic," she added with a teasing grin. She leaned over the table, mischief sparkling in her eyes. "We can even screw around if you want."

Daryl blushed. "Stahp," he growled, looking around the little lakeside restaurant to see if anyone had overheard.

Carol chuckled softly and returned to perusing her menu. She knew she shouldn't tease, everything being so new to him about their relationship, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't love the way color flooded his cheeks and made him a stammering mess. He was precious, and she loved him with her whole heart. Eventually, he would lose his shyness, and she was certain she would miss it.

"Why ain't they got a burger on this menu? All I see is fish," he grumbled.

"I think I saw one on the kid's menu," she deadpanned.

Daryl snorted.

Carol lowered her menu, so she could look at him. He had wanted to take her to lunch near the small harbor, something nice and away from Ed's prying eyes … only to have it backfire on him. "We can always go back to the resort, Daryl. They have a nice restaurant."

"Naw," he said with a shake of his head. "This'll do. We got us a nice quiet table next to the windows where y' can watch th' boats. I'll find somethin' t' eat here." He reached across the table, his hand covering hers to give it a gentle squeeze. "Then afterward, we'll go check out that cove."

Carol felt her heart rate pick up to see him trying so hard. "You don't have to try to impress me. You already own my heart."

He twined his fingers with hers, a half-moon grin lifting one corner of his mouth. "Maybe I want t'. Now that I got y', I wanna make sure I keep y'."

He didn't let go of her hand even when the waitress returned to their table with two tall glasses of sweet iced tea. Seeing the sparkle of happiness in his girl's eyes, he no longer cared about lunch. "What're your specials?" he asked, never breaking eye contact with Carol.

The girl smiled at the couple, her name tag bearing a smiley face sticker next to the name Melanie. "There are two actually," she began. "We have a lovely freshwater bass served over penne pasta and topped with a light cream sauce with your choice of side. And our second special is fried catfish – caught fresh from our own lake – served with a twice baked stuffed potato and your choice of vegetable. The bacon wrapped asparagus seems to be really popular today."

Even Daryl couldn't pass on fresh fried catfish. He loved fried seafood as much as he did a hot juicy burger. Carol ordered the same. The wait for their food was short since the restaurant wasn't busy, and in no time Daryl had devoured all of his lunch and half of hers. She refused to give up her potato, however; though he did offer to arm wrestle her for it.

A full stomach didn't stop him from dragging her down the boardwalk and out onto the sand to walk along the lakeshore. Her eyes widened as they rounded a bend and came upon the cove he'd wanted to show her. It wasn't what you'd find on the seashore, but it was secluded and idyllic, a perfect place to spend the afternoon together.

He grinned at Carol like a big kid seeking approval, but he needn't have worried, the joy on her face clearly evident. There was a picnic area with grassy umbrellas to shade the fair-skinned from the sun, a dotting of wildflowers, carefully groomed along the border where grass met sand, but what had intrigued Daryl most was the rock formations on either side of the cove. Once they'd stepped onto the sand, the world had simply fallen away, leaving them in their own private hideaway.

Daryl kicked off his sandals and dropped to a knee to help remove hers, smiling as she wiggled her toes against the warm sand. He peered up at her from beneath his fringe of shaggy bangs before running his hands along the backs of her calves, pressing a light kiss to the inside of her right knee. Carol blushed prettily and bit her lip as he rose and took her hand.

"C'mon," he urged with a toss of his head towards the rocks. "Let's see if we can't get a better view."

The rocks were flat in a good many places, perfect to have a seat and watch the boats on the lake. Daryl kept her close to his side as they climbed, ever watchful of Carol's every step to ensure she didn't take a tumble. Near the top, he found a natural outcropping which would give them privacy from anyone who might happen to venture below. He sat down and sighed, pulling her to sit between his legs so he could loosely wrap his arms around her waist.

Carol leaned back against his broad chest and took in the view, a small smile etching her lips. "This is beautiful. How did you know about this spot?"

Daryl rested his chin against her shoulder, rubbing his scruff over her bare shoulder and watching the gooseflesh spread over her arms before dropping a kiss to the sensitive spot below her ear. "Maybe I jus' wanted t' be alone with y'. That make me selfish?"

She tilted her head to the side to give him better access. "No, not at all. I'd much rather be here with you than surrounded by my friends and classmates. I'm greedy when it comes to you," she purred softly. "Though it still doesn't answer my question."

He shrugged and unconsciously tightened his hold on her. "I had a look at that map 'Chonne gave us, an' while y' were at th' spa, I asked the desk clerk at th' resort if she thought it would be a nice place t' bring my girl." His lips teased the ivory column of her throat as she pushed her ass back into his groin. "I don't like t' share, Carol Ann … even if it is with your friends."

"I'm glad you brought me here," she admitted honestly. She could hear the note of possessiveness in his tone, but it was nothing like what she'd encountered from Ed. Daryl wanted to protect her, cherish and love her where Ed was just creepy and delusional. It warmed her to hear him confess what was in his heart. She _wanted_ to belong to Daryl.

Carol turned her head, capturing his lips and sliding her tongue along the seam, begging to be let in, but Daryl didn't want things to escalate too quickly. He knew it was inevitable, the fire already building in his blood, just not yet. There were things he needed to know. He'd never had a relationship before, not with the fairer sex and never of a romantic nature, and though he was terrified to subject himself to rejection, he would never know if he didn't ask.

He allowed the kiss to deepen, giving in to his longing for her briefly before he pulled away and rested his brow against hers, his breathing labored. Daryl didn't like the frown now pulling at her lips. "What's wrong?" she asked, carding her fingers through the hair at his nape, turning more until she was facing him.

"We … ah, need … t' talk about some stuff," he said, his ears reddening as he leaned back against the smooth rocks behind him. "I know I ain't right – normal – when it comes t' relationships an' shit."

Carol brightened, grinning as she nodded. "It's new for you," she agreed. "Daryl, there is no right or wrong. Every relationship is different. Do you trust me?"

"Y' know I do," he insisted, giving her a squeeze.

"Then don't be afraid to talk to me about _anything_. Tell me what's on your mind."

He sighed, lifting his gaze to hers and fighting the urge to get lost in the deep blue pools of her eyes. "I got so wrapped up in y' last night; I didn't even think about using a condom." _And gawd knows Merle shoved nearly two boxes into my bag before he'd let me leave!_ "What if y' get pregnant? Y' ain't even finished college yet, Carol, an' I don't want t' do anything t' add stress t' –"

Carol pressed her fingers to his lips before he could get himself worked up. "I'm on the Depo Provera shot, y'know birth control. We don't have to worry about an unplanned pregnancy neither of us is ready for."

Daryl gnawed anxiously at the inside of his lip, a nervous habit he'd never been able to break, and sighed in relief. Not that he'd mind having children with her, but he didn't think either of them was ready for that. It didn't stop the multitude of questions swimming in his head clamoring for answers. "What happens when we get home?"

She rested her head against his shoulder, knowing him well enough to sense his unease, and that it would be easier to talk to her without having to maintain a steady stream of eye contact. "What do you _want_ to happen?"

He didn't even realize when his breath hitched and then froze in his chest as he gathered his courage. He knew Carol loved him, of that he had no doubt at all, but would she want the same things he did? "Will y' stay? Even when Ed's no longer a threat? I like havin' y' there, Carol. You've turned our apartment into a home, an' I don't want t' lose that. But I won't crowd y' … I'll give y' whatever space y' need."

Carol could hear the underlying insecurity in his voice, and it tore at her heart. It would take more than an admittance of feelings and one night spent in each other's arms to overcome a lifetime of self-doubt and fear. "I don't know," she whispered, a teasing tone in the timbre of her voice. "Do you think there's room up in that loft of yours for me?"

His fingers tilted her chin up to meet his gaze, his smoky blue eyes intense as they studied her face. "I'll make room. An' if it ain't big enough, I'll hire a crew t' come in an' build onto it." He brushed his lips ever so lightly to hers, a mere breath of touch, and her body came alive in pure sensation. "Lemme love y', Carol … lemme be what y' need."

"Oh, Daryl," she breathed, chasing his lips with her own, enjoying his own efforts at teasing. "Don't you know? You already are. You're my everything."

Carol turned, straddling his lap as her arms wound around his neck and her lips crashed against his. His hands moved to her bare thighs as the skirt of her sun dress bunched around her hips, her weight bearing down on his burgeoning erection. "Show me, baby," he croaked as his lips trailed a hot path to her ear.

Her eyes darkened as heat coiled through her, and she didn't hesitate, yielding to his soft command.

 **A/n: I thought we could all use a little fluff before the angst train barrels through in the next chapter. I hope y'all enjoyed it. I cannot begin to tell y'all how much I appreciate the love you've shown for this fic. Also, a big shout out to my 'blood pony' girls for listening to me moan and complain about all the fluff and what a trial it was to write this chapter. Marie1063, Geektaire, BettyBubble, and CLADD y'all are just amazing!**

Please Remember to support your favorites by voting in the 4th Annual Caryl Fanfiction Awards on Tumblr!


	11. Abduction Most Foul

Chapter Eleven: Abduction Most Foul

"Daryl! We're going to be late, and somehow I don't think that yacht is going to wait for us."

He hung his head out of the shower and cursed when shampoo dripped into his eyes. "What?! Carol, I cain't hear y' over the water. Five minutes!"

Daryl stuck his head back under the spray and quickly rinsed his hair before rubbing at his stinging eyes. It was his fault they'd been late returning to the bed and breakfast. He'd been so wrapped up in Carol; he couldn't have cared less about their plans for the evening. At the time, it hadn't been all that important to her either. But once she'd caught a glance at the clock on the bedside table, she'd nearly stroked out. It was too crucial to Michonne for Carol to just blow it off.

Turning off the tap, he hurriedly dried off and ran the towel briskly over his sodden hair. They could have showered together to save time, but his girl hadn't trusted herself not to get handsy – which would have set them back even more. He slipped into the boxer briefs Carol had left out for him next to the sink and ran a brush through his damp hair as the bathroom door was thrown open, nearly knocking him down.

Carol didn't look apologetic in the least, her hair still a wild mess of curls around her shoulders. "I laid out your clothes on the bed. I think I got most of the wrinkles out." She leaned up to kiss his cheek before she shoved him out of the bathroom, so she could get to the mirror.

Daryl shook his head, making a mental note to be more punctual. She was a whirling dervish when she was pressed for time. He could hear her muttering as she fought with her hair. "Would y' jus' calm down," he said, noting they still had thirty minutes to get to the marina. "We ain't gonna miss th' boat. We'll take th' bike an' get there in plenty of time."

She peeked out of the bathroom, some of the tension easing from her shoulders as she watched him pull on his jeans. "Really? You do know I'm wearing a skirt tonight, right?"

He let his gaze wander over the black pencil skirt - which she'd paired with a red peasant blouse with gold trim – and along her shapely legs. Fingers twitching at his sides, he fought the urge to reach for her. "Jus' get ready, woman. I'll get y' there."

Ten minutes later, she was dressed, coiffed and ready to leave, except for the necklace she held out to him, needing assistance. His brows drew together as he stared at the delicate chain. "Where … where'd y' get this locket?"

Carol glanced back over her shoulder to see his gaze transfixed on the little pendant. "Merle gave it to me a few days ago when I was packing for the trip. He said it belonged to your mother," she said gently, turning around as she peered up at him. "I don't have to wear it if you would rather I not. I don't even know why he'd want me to have it. He was rather insistent, actually."

Daryl slid his thumbnail along the seam, but it refused to open. He knew all too well what resided inside. "It won't open," he mumbled, trying again.

"I tried to open it when he first gave it to me, but it wouldn't budge. I was thinking of bringing it to the jewelers when we got back."

He shrugged it off, lifting it to clasp around her ivory throat. "Don't matter. It's jus' a picture of Mama an' th' ol' man." He didn't care if he ever set eyes on Jackson Dixon's likeness again, but he wouldn't mind seeing his mother. He'd have to ask Merle why he'd been so insistent in his desire to give it to Carol.

Daryl checked his messages as Carol dropped their room key into her purse and headed out the door, following behind her. He had one from Rick, wondering if they were still coming to the marina, and he quickly sent back a confirmation. There was no news about Ed or the measures they were taking to ensure he stayed away from Carol. Maybe they'd be able to enjoy the cruise after all.

He tucked his phone away in his back pocket and wrapped an arm around her waist as they headed for the stairs. Carol smiled up at him, though it didn't match the worry in her eyes. "Have you heard from Merle? Is he going to meet us at the marina?" she asked quietly.

He shook his head. "I tried callin' him when y' was in th' shower, but he ain't pickin' up. There's no tellin' where th' hell he might be. Or it could be he's somewhere that he don't want th' ringer t' alert anyone nearby. He'll call when he can. Knowin' him, he's playin' detective or some shit."

The sun was low in the sky, still about an hour away from setting, and the evening air was balmy. It was pleasant for mid-May in Georgia, Carol thought as they stepped outside and made their way to the small parking area where Daryl had parked the bike upon their arrival. He'd backed it into a spot near the front, only a set of manicured hedges separating the pavement from the building.

Daryl wasted no time pulling their helmets from the saddlebags as she bent down to adjust the strap on her sandal. And that small distraction was enough to send her world careening off its axis into an abyss of terror. "Daryl!" she screamed, trying to warn him.

The helmet fell from his hand as he sensed her distress, his eyes widening as she pointed behind him. He had no time to defend himself as Ed stepped out of the shadows, his form melding from shapeless silhouette into the monster which haunted her nightmares, and brought the butt of his pistol up to slam into the side of Daryl's head. Her lover hit the pavement with a thud, the rough asphalt scraping his cheek as he landed, blood trickling from his hairline as the blackness of unconsciousness claimed him.

*.*.*

Rick paced the dock, checking his watch once again as the final boarding call sounded over the yacht's loudspeaker. Michonne stood nearby, her arms crossed over her chest as she stared towards the road which led to the bed and breakfast. He knew she was worried, hell; so was he. Daryl and Carol should have been there long before final boarding.

"Babe, you need to get on board," he said gently, moving to her side and curling his arm around her waist. "This is your show. You've worked too hard to throw it all away."

She shook her head. "I don't give a damn about my assignment right now. Something's happened, Rick. I know it."

"Shane would have called if Ed had tried anything," he argued. His partner had been staked outside of Ed's room for most of the afternoon, and Merle had been watching the window from the grounds below. There was no way the man could have gotten past them.

"Call him, at least. Carol promised she and Daryl would be here."

He couldn't stand to see the fear in her eyes. "Go on, get aboard. I'll only be a minute."

Reluctantly, she moved up the gangplank and pasted a false smile upon her lips, greeting her classmates and professor as the crew prepared to cast off. But before he could pull the phone from his pocket, it rang. Finally, the man he'd been so anxious to speak with was calling. "Grimes," he answered.

"Deputy Grimes, this is Detective –"

Rick swiped a hand over his face, exasperated. "I know who you are Nellis. Do you have any new information for me which wasn't covered in the background check on Peletier?"

"Yes, sir. I did some digging in Griffin, but it was pretty much the same as what was in the report. No one really wanted to say anything about the Peletiers."

"Damnit!" Rick cursed. He looked up to see Michonne at the rail as the yacht was released from its mooring lines. He covered the phone with his hand and yelled up to her. "I'll get a boat out to meet you!"

She waved sadly and returned to her guests.

"Tell me you discovered _something_ shady. That check was too clean considering what he's doing to Carol Mason," he grumbled, resuming his earlier pacing.

"I did, sir. Michael Peletier was on the town council before his death last year. Apparently, he wasn't well liked. He was more feared, and he had a lot of pull in Griffin. It would've been easy for him to make sure none of Ed's alleged crimes appeared on public record."

"This is not helping, Nellis."

"There's more, sir. I found one article in the newspaper archives about the missing girl. Her sister was very outspoken in her belief that Ed was responsible," Nellis said.

 _Finally! Now we're getting somewhere,_ Rick thought as he watched the yacht drift further away from the dock. "Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah, after I finally tracked her down – which wasn't easy. It seems she caused quite the scandal in Griffin. Everyone is convinced she lost her mind after her sister's disappearance. In her grief, she began harassing the police, making claims against Ed, swearing he'd killed Margaret. With no family, she was easy prey for the town council. They had her committed to Shadybrooke Asylum over in Decatur."

Rick cursed under his breath. "So, another dead end?"

"No, sir. I went through the proper channels and got Judge Stewart to sign off on a warrant so I could speak to her. You owe him a favor, by the way," Nellis said, unable to hide the nervous warble in his voice.

"Naturally," Rick snarked. "What'd you find out when you spoke to her?"

"That she's just as sane as you and me. Marie Littleton told me Ed's 'relationship' with her sister Margaret was a lie. He wanted her, swore he loved her, stalked and harassed her, and all the while the people of Griffin believed they were _together_. Peletier fabricated it all. Margaret had even gone so far as to try to file a restraining order against him with the police department and they laughed her off."

"Jesus!"

"Marie had a lot to say after being wrongfully held in that asylum for the past three years – for which she blamed Ed's father. The night Margaret disappeared, she really was going to leave town. She wanted to get as far away from Ed as possible. Marie didn't want her to leave, so she followed. Marie watched Peletier murder her sister and toss her in the well on Michael's farm. Our police commissioner called in the feds, and they've brought in Internal Affairs to do a full investigation into police corruption in Griffin as well. Special Agent Phelps is hoping his CSI team will find something to put Ed Peletier away for good."

Rick paled as he headed towards the shuttle to take him back to the bed and breakfast. Not only was Ed Peletier a stalker, but also a murderer. And Carol and Daryl hadn't shown up for the cruise. It was possible the two had decided to stay in for the night, but she would have called to let Michonne know. His gut twisted as he took a seat and told the driver to step on it.

"Good work, Nellis. Keep me informed of the investigation. I mean even the most inconsequential details. Lives are at stake here!" he hissed into the phone.

"Sir, there's something else … Carol Mason is a dead ringer for Margaret Littleton."

"Fuck!" he cursed before he hung up.

He called Shane next.

"Hey, brother, how's the party?" his partner asked, trying to sound cheerful. He hated the boredom of watch detail.

"Where's Ed? He still in his room?" Rick asked, his panic mounting.

"He hasn't even come out to visit the bathroom down the hall."

"What about Daryl and Carol?"

"Shouldn't they be on the yacht with you? They left out of here about thirty minutes ago," Shane said, a dark frown creasing his brow as he fixed his eyes on the door of Ed's room.

"They never showed. Something's up. I'm on my way back to the B & B." He held on tightly as the driver took a curve a bit too sharply. "I'm going to call in to the mainland and get some units down here. Give Merle a heads up. Something tells me we're going to need him."

*.*.*

Shane _did_ try the knob to Ed's room _before_ he kicked the door down. He stepped in cautiously, gun drawn. The room looked untouched, the bed not so much as rumpled. Even the room key was sitting innocuously there on the nightstand. He did a further search to find no bags, clothes, toiletries or souvenirs. It was almost as though he hadn't occupied the room at all. Wasting no more time, he went to the french doors leading to the balcony which spread across the second floor of the bed and breakfast, leaning over the railing to whistle for Merle.

"Dixon!" he called when the man didn't show himself immediately. Finally, Merle stepped from the shadows. "He ain't here, and Daryl and Carol are missing!" Merle's features turned steely, and Shane was only too happy he wasn't the cause of the change.

Merle made a circular motion with his hand, indicating he'd make a sweep of the immediate grounds. The officer didn't see his eye-roll due to Shane's loud mouth. If Ed were still in the area, the man would know they'd been tipped off. The eldest Dixon gave new meaning to the term 'armed and dangerous'. He gripped the 9mm tightly in his hand as he pressed himself into the shadows next to the building and began a three sixty search. If his brother were still on the grounds, he'd find him.

The light was fading, the sun setting and triggering the lamp posts dotted along the sidewalks. He nearly tripped and sent himself sprawling when he recognized a pair of familiar boots next to Daryl's bike. Merle charged through the hedges, dropping to his knees beside his brother, feeling for a pulse beneath Daryl's jaw. Breathing out a sigh of relief, he quickly scanned the immediate surroundings, his heart thundering when he realized Carol was nowhere to be seen.

Merle patted Daryl's cheek as he rolled him over, careful to avoid the scrape he must have received in the fall. "Daryl … c'mon, lil' brother, this ain't no time for a nap," he said gruffly, ignoring the panic welling in his chest as his brother remained unresponsive. "Daryl, we gotta find yer girl. Cain't do this without y', so y' need t' wake up now."

Shane and Rick rounded the corner of the building and shuddered to a stop, breathing heavily. "There's no sign inside of Ed _or_ Carol," Shane panted.

Merle glared at Walsh before removing the shop rag from his back pocket and holding it to the side of Daryl's head. The bleeding had slowed, but not stopped entirely. His brother moaned, his hand rising to bat away Merle's hand.

Rick took charge. "Units have been dispatched, as well as an ambulance. They should be here soon. We need to cover all points of exit off this island."

"Carol …" Daryl groaned again, his head pounding as he sat up and looked at the faces surrounding him. "Where is she?!"

"We don't know," Shane said, barely able to meet Daryl's eyes. "We were hoping you could tell us."

Daryl shoved Merle's hands away, keeping pressure on his wound as he pushed unsteadily to his feet. What he wouldn't give for some Excedrin at the moment. He forced himself to focus, to remember, and rage swept through his body like a brushfire. "We were goin' t' take th' bike t' th' marina 'cause Carol was all worried about bein' late. Ed jumped me from behind an' hit me over th' head. That's all I remember." He turned to his brother. "Get th' truck an' bring it here. Need my crossbow an' some flashlights if I'ma track her through th' woods."

"Y' think he took her off on foot?"

Daryl hooked a thumb behind him to where Ed's car was still parked in the lot. "Time is it?" he asked, his voice groggy as his head spun dizzily. "Need t' know how much of a head start he's got on us."

"Dixon .. man, you need to have your head looked at," Shane said. He knew it was useless to try to talk him into seeing to his own wounds when Carol was missing.

"Later," he growled. "But first I'm goin' get my girl. Jus' be glad I ain't beatin' your ass for lettin' th' fucker get by y'!"

*.*.*

 _Stay calm … Don't panic! Tread deeply … Leave a trail!_

Carol repeated it like a mantra, clinging to her sanity by a thread as she was dragged through the woods by a madman. It wasn't helping in the least. What she wouldn't give for a decent pair of boots, she thought hysterically as she nearly fell, her sandal catching on a tree root. A wave of nausea rolled over her as Ed wrapped an arm around her waist to help steady her.

She didn't think she'd ever been so frightened as when Daryl's eyes had rolled back in his head, and his body had slumped to the asphalt of the parking lot. For one brief moment, she'd feared he was dead. She'd run, dropping to her knees at his side to feel the steady pulse beneath his jaw before Ed had dragged her away from him. She knew Merle was close, and so was Shane. When she and Daryl didn't arrive at the marina in time for the cruise, Rick would surely know something was wrong.

Tears stung her eyes to think of Daryl lying there all alone, injured and no way to help him. Carol tried to assure herself he was okay, but she couldn't help the doubt and fear which caused her heart to ache. It didn't occur to her she should be worrying about her own precarious situation. Nothing mattered if Daryl was lost to her.

Carol shivered, and Ed glanced at her curiously. "Are you cold? Don't worry, Carol Ann … I'm gonna take care of you. Just a little farther and we can be on our way."

Her eyes narrowed malevolently on her abductor. "Where are you taking me?" she hissed, digging her heels in just a bit to slow their progress on the overgrown path. Perhaps if she could distract him, it would give her friends time to find her before it was too late.

"Haven't you been listening?" he asked sourly, showing the first sign of impatience since he'd pulled her along behind him into the woods. "I'm taking you somewhere safe. Gotta get you away from that redneck trash. He's brainwashed you into thinking you love him. He's trying to come between us, and I can't take it anymore."

"I _do_ love him … I always have. I –"

Ed's hand shot out, catching her across the face, his knuckles like fire against her cheekbone. And in an instant, the anger faded from his eyes, and he gently helped her back to her feet. "Now, see what you made me do?"

Carol suppressed the shudder threatening to snap her spine and wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly very cold. She ducked her head and shuffled her feet, surreptitiously marking an 'x' in the soil with the toe of her sandal. "How …" She cursed the quaver in her voice, clearing her throat before trying again. "How did you get past Shane?"

Ed snorted and took her elbow, motioning with the gun in his right hand that she should move ahead of him. "I bet you thought you were oh so clever, didn't you? Sicking your watchdogs on me. I ain't the one you should be afraid of, Carol. Besides, it's not so hard to slip in and out if you know the history of this place. I came last weekend and did a bit of research. That old house they turned into the bed and breakfast is riddled with secret passageways."

"You planned this?! Ed, kidnapping is illegal, you ass!" she fumed.

He laughed at her, sending another chill to skip along her spine. "You'll feel differently soon enough. You're going to love our new house. It's perfect for us to raise a family, and you won't be alone. I'll be with you always."

Carol felt tears burn at the corners of her eyes, but refused to let them fall. She had to be strong. There was no doubt in her mind Daryl would come for her, and when he did … Ed Peletier would rue the day he'd been born.

 **A/n: And the angst train has finally rolled into the station. Don't hate me too much. I promsie there will be a happy ending. Two more chapters to go, my darlings! I can't even begin to tell y'all how much your love and support for this fic have touched my heart. Thank you so much! Again, a huge thanks to my betas BettyBubble and Geektaire. Love you so much, girls!**


	12. Rescue!

Chapter Twelve: Rescue!

Daryl barreled through the brush, a flashlight strapped to his crossbow providing adequate light to follow the trail Carol was clearly leaving for him. She was so smart, he thought proudly. All the hiking they'd done, the hunting trips he'd taken her on, had been useful after all. She'd paid attention to his teachings, and now it would no doubt save her life. It appeared as though she was stomping, rather than using her usual delicate step, her prints grooved deeper into the loam of the forest floor. Broken branches, freshly scattered leaves pulled from them … hell, even a novice would be able to follow her trail.

"This way!" he called back to Merle who had his flashlight in one hand and his phone in the other.

Daryl swayed drunkenly as he turned back toward the path, his hand landing heavily against a tree, catching himself as he stumbled. Merle reached out to steady him, but Daryl shook him off.

"Y' ain't gonna be able t' help her if y' pass out, brother."

"Fuck you, Merle! Least I'm tryin' t' do somethin' instead o' playin' on my fuckin' phone," he snarled.

Merle gnashed his teeth. "I _am_ helpin', y' asshole!" he bristled, shoving the phone under Daryl's nose to show him the GPS app open on the screen.

Daryl tried to focus as he regained his bearings, but the screen was still a little blurry due to the relentless pounding in his skull. "What th' hell am I even looking at?"

Merle followed Daryl as he continued through the woods, eyes on the trail ahead of them. "I'm tracking her. I put a chip in th' locket I gave her. Kinda figured Ed was gonna try somethin' stupid."

"Y' put a tracker on her?! Who th' fuck does that, Merle? I mean, _how_ do y' even know about shit like that?" Daryl asked, kneeling briefly to inspect the trail.

Merle was a sucker for cop dramas. His DVR was filled with them. "Hey, I watch CSI. I know shit!" he said defensively. "I'm just glad she decided t' wear it t'night."

Daryl shook his head, amazed. "Can y' really tell where they're headin'?"

Merle grinned. "The marina."

They moved further down the path, closing the distance with every minute which passed. He and Merle moved in sync, much like they did when hunting, always able to anticipate the other. "Why'd y' do it?" Daryl asked, side-eyeing his brother.

Merle frowned as he scanned their surroundings, pushing ahead as he returned his focus to the little red dot on the screen. "I care about her, too," he mumbled, barely discernable enough for his brother to hear.

"Merle …"

"She makes y' happy, ok. Don't want y' t' lose that, brother," he admitted grudgingly. Neither of the brothers were comfortable with sharing their feelings, and when they did, it made him feel all too awkward. But he couldn't lie to him.

"We ain't losin' her," Daryl growled, hoping if he said it often enough it would become fact instead of just hope. It touched him, knowing his brother was looking out for them. He made a vow to himself when it was all over; he'd find some way to repay Merle.

"No, we ain't."

*.*.*

Rick held the flashlight over the map of the island which was spread out over the hood of the police cruisers. He was out of his jurisdiction, but the local law enforcement was more than happy to allow him to help due to his personal involvement with the missing woman. Lieutenant Humphries was already barking orders, sending out his units to seal off every avenue of escape from the island.

His phone rang, and he held up a hand to tell the lieutenant he'd only be a moment. "Grimes," he barked into the phone, relieved when he heard Daryl's gravelly voice on the other end.

"Th' bastard's headin' towards th' marina! Send th' cops there now," Daryl huffed, having picked up his pace, afraid Ed was going to try to get off the island by taking her across the lake.

Rick swiped a hand over his face in frustration. "Daryl, he could be anywhere by now. As dark as it is, you can't have found much of a trail."

"Which goes t' show y' don't know my Carol. Even _you_ could follow a trail this clear. Now get your ass t' th' marina. I ain't waitin' on y'."

"Daryl … Daryl?!"

Shane frowned as Rick stared in disbelief at his phone. "What's up with th' Dixons?"

"He hung up on me. Damnit!" He turned back to Humphries. "We need to send all available units to the marina. Our tracker believes Peletier is going to try to take Carol off the island by boat."

Shane secured his borrowed Kevlar vest and cocked his Mossberg. "What're we waiting for … let's go, man!"

*.*.*

Carol shivered as Ed pried the rusty lock off the boathouse and pushed her inside. The longer she spent with him, the more hope faded from her heart. "Wh-What are we doing here? Ed, y'know it's not too late to take me back. I won't even press charges," she lied. Like hell, she wouldn't. The man was destined for a comfy padded cell and a straightjacket. Might as well toss in a Thorazine drip just to be on the safe side.

The man didn't pause in his task, dragging her over to a small inflatable boat – similar to the rescue crafts the coast guard used – with an outboard motor which seemed stocked with a few supplies and two extra gas cans. "You think I'm stupid, Carol? That it?" he scoffed. "I ain't changing my mind." His voice lowered as he fiddled with the mooring lines, speaking more to himself than to her. "I have to get you away from that redneck trash. He turned you against me … have to protect you. I have to make you see you belong to _me_."

Carol took a step back, her eyes whipping from side to side, seeking an avenue of escape. If she turned to run back the way they'd come in, it would be easy for Ed to shoot her in the back. But what was she supposed to do once he had her out in open water with the entire lake separating her from Daryl?

Ed spoke again before she could make up her mind, a demented smile twisting his mouth. "Don't worry; you're gonna be so happy with me … just like we'd always planned before you ruined everything by running away."

 _Oh, shitballs!_ "What are you talking about, Ed?" she asked, taking a small step back, and then another, needing to put some distance between them. He was too close. _God, please no!_

He reached out to her, enveloping her in a tight embrace, the gun pressed against her spine. Carol was afraid to move, terrified even to breathe. She could taste the sharp twang of fear on her tongue, suffocating from his close proximity. "I know it ain't your fault, Margaret. I know it was because of Marie … because she didn't want you to be with me. But she ain't here now. We can be together. We can be happy."

Carol trembled as he let her go, gently taking her arm and leading her to the boat. He was delusional. She had no idea who this Margaret person was, but she had the feeling it hadn't ended well between her and Ed. "Ed, I think you need to see someone who can help you. This is crazy!" she hissed, feeling the first true stirrings of panic well up in her chest. "Daryl will never stop trying to find me."

"I'M NOT CRAZY!" he yelled, taking her upper arm in a bruising grip and tossing her down into the boat. "You'll see when you've had enough time to recover. That Dixon asshole turned you against me, but he won't be able to find us once we hit the highway, Carol. We'll be free to be together, to start a family and be happy."

Carol rubbed her arm and shrank back away from him, her fingers closing over the pocket of her skirt where the knife Daryl had given her was hidden. She just needed to pick her moment … and pray she didn't get herself killed in the process.

*.*.*

Daryl could hear the shrill screech of sirens far off in the distance as he and Merle burst through the tree line and vaulted over a shallow ditch, stumbling slightly as his feet met asphalt. His vision swam as the throbbing in his head continued. He could only be thankful the gash on his head had stopped bleeding. His brother was worse than a mother hen. He stood there on the shoulder of the road, trying to focus, squinting his eyes as they played over the familiar surroundings.

The trail had led them on a merry chase through the woods, ending there at the road. He recognized the smattering of storage buildings at the edge of a parking lot leading to a boathouse. It wasn't far from the cove where he'd spent the afternoon with Carol, but he'd thought the old building was abandoned. Daryl held his crossbow at the ready, uneasy as he stood out in the open. It wouldn't surprise him if Ed tried to take a pot shot at him.

Merle stood at his left flank, and Daryl motioned him to follow. Even in the dim light, the chain lying there in front of the doors stood out like a beacon. Hurried steps carried him quickly across the road and next to the building where he could peer through one of the dusty windows. It was then he heard the sound which would surely haunt his nightmares for years to come. Merle paled, the color leeching from his face as he too heard the sound of the outboard coming to life.

"Fuckin' hell!" his brother cursed as Daryl flung the door open, crossbow held before him ready to fire, and entered the boathouse at a run. His lips parted in horror, silently moving as his mind tried to grasp the sight of his girl fading into the distance, only the light of the moon left to illuminate the terror in her azure eyes.

"Daryl!" she shrieked, her voice carrying over the water, a fear unlike he'd ever heard lacing her tone.

It snapped him out of the state of shock seeking to engulf him, and he hopped into the boat Merle was already casting off. It was bigger, a sturdier vessel made of aluminum, with a more powerful outboard engine. Surely, his brother would be able to overtake them quickly. As soon as Merle took his place behind the wheel, Daryl fired up the motor and pushed off. He barely paid any attention at all to Rick and Shane leading a group of s.w.a.t into the building. His only concern was Carol.

*.*.*

"Ed, you've got to stop! You're going to get us killed!" she shrieked over the driving wind as she pulled at his hand gripping the steering wheel. She landed with a faint _oomph_ as he pushed her roughly away.

'Just sit down and shut up, Carol! I'm not letting him take you from me."

Carol scooted back behind him, which wasn't easy as the small craft bounced over the water. Her stomach roiled and churned with nausea, but she fought against the urge to throw up. She could see the brothers following, the larger and more powerful boat gaining on them in steady increments. Even in the dark of night, she could see the fear warring with intense focus on her love's face.

She had to do something! She couldn't allow Ed's madness to win. From what she could see by the light of the full moon, they were nearly in the center of the vast lake. There was no more time to waste. Carol palmed the knife through the fabric of her skirt, letting its solid weight comfort her before inching her hand towards her pocket.

Her eyes flickered towards Ed, hoping he would continue to concentrate on their precarious journey across the water instead of her. She kept her movements to a minimum as she slid the blade free, and swept her hand behind her, slashing through the thick canvas.

Carol hadn't expected the sudden whoosh of air or the quick deflation of the pontoon. Ed cursed as the boat became harder to control. He met her defiant gaze and sneered at the small knife in her hand. They were going to sink, and their only course of rescue depended on the two hot-headed rednecks bearing down on them.

Ed drew his pistol from the waistband of his trousers, brandishing it before him, but Carol wasn't going to wait around to be murdered. As the boat began taking on water, she shoved Ed hard in the chest and dove into the chilly water as the gun fired.

*.*.*

Daryl felt his heart stop as the boat carrying Carol began to falter. Merle slowed minutely, cursing as he watched Carol dive into the water. "Can she swim, brother? Fuck, can she swim!? Daryl!"

Daryl's hands whitened on the side of the boat only a moment before he was yanking his boots off. He didn't hesitate – despite the panicked look on his brother's face – diving into the murky water and swimming hell-bent towards the woman he loved, the woman he'd happily give his life for.

Ed was firing wildly. Merle gunned the engine, circling to come back for another pass, trying to give Daryl time to reach Carol, afraid Ed would turn his focus on the younger Dixon floundering in the water with Carol. Merle drew his own gun and returned fire.

Another boat was heading across the lake, this one belonging to the local sheriff who regularly patrolled the lake. Merle could see Rick and Shane near the bow, a bullhorn held to Rick's mouth ordering Ed to surrender.

A fiery explosion illuminated the night sky, a stray bullet from Merle's pistol striking the spare gas can on the sinking vessel. A spark had been all that was needed to send the craft blowing apart. Merle whipped the boat sharply to the right, the police boat doing the same but to the left. By the light of the fire, he searched frantically for Carol and his brother.

*.*.*

Carol glided through the water, Daryl's fingers wrapped tightly around her wrist. She gasped for breath as tears streamed over her face, so relieved to see him unharmed and there with her. There was chaos on the lake, gunfire, rescue vessels, Ed screaming profanities. She clutched at Daryl as the explosion created a wave, pushing the water outward with the blast and sending them right along with it. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, giving her the energy she needed to tread water and remain afloat.

Daryl's arm slipped around her waist, securing her to his side, his lips searching for hers. He kissed her as if his very life depended on it, but she couldn't allow it to continue – no matter how much she wished otherwise. He was tiring quickly. "Thought I'd lost you," he admitted on a broken sob. "Are y' ok? Did he hurt y'?"

His fingers found the bruise on her cheek, brushing it softly, but she shook her head. Ed wasn't worth his anger. If he had somehow survived the explosion, he would be going away for a long time to pay for his numerous crimes. "I'm fine. Better than fine." She kissed him again to back up her claim and try to put his fears to rest. "You found me."

"Always," he assured her. "You're _my_ girl … I'll always find y'."

Carol watched as his eyes grew heavy, his hand moving to the side of his head as his face screwed up in agony. "Daryl?" she cried as he began to sink. "Daryl!"

Ed had hit him hard enough to knock him out. He probably had a concussion, yet he'd fought to find her, to save her. Now it was her turn. She grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt and held onto his, kicking her legs to keep them both afloat until someone came over to pluck them from the water. Carol wasn't going to lose him now, certainly not to drowning when she was there and could protect him. She wrapped an arm around his neck as she slipped behind him, his chin resting in her hand to keep his head above water.

"Merle!" she called, trying to draw his attention. She didn't stop shouting his name until her voice was hoarse and he was pulling the boat up next to them. Rick and Shane were with him, their eager hands reaching down to pull Daryl onto the vessel to wrap him in a warm blanket.

Merle lifted her from the lake and pulled a blanket around her shivering frame, rubbing her arms briskly before hugging her tightly. "Y' did real good, lil' darlin'. I'm so glad yer safe now."

"Daryl! Merle, Daryl's hurt," she said, fighting her way free of his embrace to kneel down beside Daryl.

Rick draped the blanket back over Carol's shoulders and smiled warmly. "We've got an ambulance waiting at the docks, Carol. They're going to take you to the hospital in town to get checked out."

It was as though those were the words she'd been waiting to hear. She laid down on the floor of the vessel, curling herself around Daryl and promptly fell asleep.

*.*.*

Daryl had woken up his cranky best in the ambulance. He'd argued fiercely that he didn't need to go to the 'damn hospital', but Carol had insisted. He'd lost consciousness twice within the span of just a few hours, and they needed to do a scan of his head to make sure it wasn't something more severe than a concussion.

The hospital staff had been excellent, used to dealing with unruly patients. They'd even given the pair some scrubs to wear instead of their drenched clothes. Once dry and warm, his mood had somewhat improved, but they'd been there for hours, and Daryl was becoming more irritated with each second which passed. His cat scan had come back with no anomalies aside from the concussion, and they were left to cool their heels awaiting their discharge papers. Thankfully, all Carol had needed was an ice pack to bring down the swelling in her cheek and some ibuprofen for the pain.

Merle stuck his head into the room and grinned, happy to see his brother lying back against the pillows on the small hospital gurney, Carol tucked against his side. "Hey, baby brother, I was hopin' I'd find y'all awake. Y' up t' some visitors? Rick jus' got back from the island, an' I thought y'all would wanna hear th' news firsthand."

Daryl pushed himself up a little straighter in the bed, but refused to let go of Carol. It would be a long time before the fear of losing her left him. At least now she'd be able to return to her life without constantly having to look over her shoulder. "Sure, Merle. C'mon in."

Merle pushed the door open wide, letting Rick in. Their friend shook Daryl's hand before taking a seat in the chair, leaving Merle to lean back against the wall. "Merle told me you both checked out ok, and, Carol, I already filled Michonne in. She's worried, but she didn't want to come and crowd you. Not to mention, Professor Marks is having a meltdown that one of his students was capable of kidnapping. She's trying to sort him out now."

Daryl rolled his eyes. "Would y' jus' tell us what happened? Is th' bastard dead?"

"Daryl …"

"No, Carol," he argued. "The fucker tried t' bash my skull in an' then kidnapped y'. An' that's jus' what he did t'night. That don't count all the weeks he's been stalkin' y'. I hope he burns in hell!"

"Why don't y' tell us how y' really feel, brother," Merle chortled.

Carol shot him a pointed look and Merle settled down. "Rick, Ed called me 'Margaret'. Do you know who this person is?"

Rick briefly explained about Ed's former obsession and how Margaret Littleton had become his first victim. "The feds are still investigating her death, but hopefully it will be resolved soon. They're also working on getting Marie released from the asylum."

"What about Ed? Is he … is he dead?"

Rick nodded. "His body was recovered from the lake about an hour ago. They're going to need his dental records to identify the body, however. He was burned –"

"He's a crispy critter!" Merle said, laughing at his own quip.

Carol breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry he wasn't able to get help for his delusions. I never wished him dead. I just wanted to be left alone, y'know?" She sighed, leaning into Daryl as he pressed a kiss to her temple. "I'm just glad it's over."

Rick rose to his feet, turning to glance at the door. "I'm going to head back to the B & B to check on 'Chonne. Did you want me to wait to give you a lift back to the island?"

Daryl shook his head. "Naw, man, thanks. Merle's got my truck. He's going to bring us back just long enough to get our things."

Carol smiled. "I'm ready to go home."

Daryl grinned and gave her a little squeeze. "Home. I like the sound o' that." And he meant it. Impossible circumstances had brought them to the island, but he didn't regret it. He'd found the courage to admit his love for her, confidence to make her his, and the future now stretched before them with the promise of more. And he couldn't wait to get started.

 **A/n: Well, was it everything you'd hoped? I have trouble writing action scenes, and I really hope I did ok with this one. Thank you all, my darling readers, who have supported me through the course of this story. It means everything to me. Hope everyone has a great Monday. I should be posting the epilogue on Wednesday.**

 **Buckets of love to my betas BettyBubble and Geektaire.**


	13. Epilogue

Chapter Thirteen: Epilogue

Six months later …

Merle Dixon grinned as he looked up from the front desk to see Carol coming in the front door of the garage, her arms laden with takeout bags from the new Mexican place which had opened up down the street. "Hey there, darlin'. How was class?" he asked, holding the door open so she could step behind the counter.

"It was fine," she said, setting the bags down on her desk. "Since I went for the summer semester, I'm all set to graduate next month before Christmas break."

Merle nodded. She'd worked hard over the summer, needing the distraction. It wasn't a secret the events of that weekend getaway still bothered her. Carol still wanted to stick close to the brothers, leery of being alone, and always keeping an eye out on her surroundings. Ed had spooked her more than she'd been willing to admit. She was better now. Michonne had convinced her to speak with a therapist about her ordeal, and it had seemed to help.

Most of all, she was happy. Carol had quit her job at the coffee house when Merle had suggested she come to work at the garage. He'd been contemplating for a long time on their need for a secretary, their books a mess. With all of her classes in the morning, she'd been more than happy to devote her afternoons to her new job. It freed up her evenings to spend time with them, and it seemed as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

Daryl still worried every day when he dropped her at the campus, but he could breathe easier now the threat of her stalker was no longer a problem. They'd barely been home from the retreat five minutes before he'd moved Carol into his loft bedroom and rearranged the spare room into an office/closet for his girl. Merle had never seen two people more in love than his brother and Carol. Daryl deserved every ounce of happiness he could get after his horrible childhood, and Carol was just the woman to see he got it.

Carol looked through the big plate glass window separating the office from the garage and frowned. "Where is everyone?" she asked when she didn't see their employees in the cavernous room.

Merle flopped down in Carol's desk chair and leaned back, twining his fingers together over his middle. "Martinez and Axel are on a call. There was a pile-up on th' loop, an' I had t' send out both trucks," he replied, referring to the two new mechanics – and Merle's close friends – he'd hired. Not that he minded. He was glad their business was growing. Carol had convinced the brothers to buy the parcel of land behind the garage and expand the company into a salvage yard and parts sales.

"Well, damn. Their lunch will be cold by the time they get back."

"That's why we have a microwave, darlin'."

Carol pulled a styrofoam container from the bag and set it before him. Merle frowned as he flipped open the lid to reveal a taco salad. "Th' fuck is this, woman? Where're my enchiladas?"

"Your cholesterol is too high, and your triglycerides are through the roof, so I got you a salad instead."

"But –"

"No buts … eat," she ordered, handing him a plastic fork and a packet of taco sauce.

"I hate rabbit food!"

Carol sighed and pulled another chair over to the desk to sit next to him. "Merle, if I didn't love you, I wouldn't give a damn if you tried to put yourself into an early grave." She poured taco sauce over her own salad and took a bite, allowing her words to sink in. "You promised you'd try to stick to the new diet."

He grudgingly filled his mouth, surprised to find the salad appealing. "It ain't right. I'm a grown ass man, an' should be able t' eat what I want."

"Your next appointment is December fifth. If you continue to take your medication and stick to the diet, I will allow you to splurge on Christmas," Carol bribed.

"Y' makin' pumpkin pie?"

"And fried turkey, cornbread dressing, and candied sweet potatoes," she sing-songed.

Merle groaned. He could already taste it, just from the descriptions alone. "Y' got yerself a deal." He ate his salad, wondering if he'd ever get used to having someone other than his brother looking out for him.

*.*.*

Daryl glanced up at Merle as he ran a shammy over the Camaro's ebony fender. "What?"

"Y' done buffed that thing so many times t'day, I'm surprised y' ain't worn th' paint off," his brother teased, leaning back against the car and trapping the soft cloth between himself and the fender.

Daryl shook his head and yanked the rag away. "Think she's gonna like it?"

Merle snorted. "Yer kiddin', right? She's been glued t' yer side for six months, workin' on yer project right alongside y'. She loves this car." He craned his neck to peek at her through the window, watching her work on her computer, the phone held in the crook of her neck as she talked to the customer who'd called. "So, when y' givin' it t' her? Y' been hemmin' an' hawin' about it for a week now."

Daryl glanced up at his brother, a sheepish grin curling his lips. "I'm takin' her out t' th' quarry this afternoon. Gonna let her drive it, see if she likes it." He pulled a little black velvet box from the pocket of his cargoes and flipped it open, so Merle could see the diamond solitaire nestled within. "An' this."

"Hot damn!" Merle chortled, clapping Daryl on the back. "I was wonderin' when y' was gonna man up an' finally make an honest woman outta her."

"Shut th' fuck up, Merle. Christ! I don't want th' whole garage t' know about it before I even get a chance t' propose," he hissed, stuffing the box back into his pocket.

"Well, I hope yer ready, 'cause here she comes now," Merle said, nodding as Carol flicked off the lights in the office and headed in their direction, her purse in hand and her leather jacket – actually Daryl's leather jacket – folded over her arm.

Daryl bit back the rising panic welling in his chest and opened his arms to her, enfolding her in his embrace. His wide eyes met Merle's over her head, and he knew his brother could see his fear.

Merle's mouth gaped. _Don't y' dare fuck this up, Darylena or I will kick yer ass!_ he mouthed silently.

Daryl knew Merle wouldn't really try to kick his ass. It was his brother's way of trying to help dispel Daryl's fear and get him moving forward. Before he could respond, Carol kissed Daryl's cheek and leaned back with a smile. "What do you want me to cook for dinner? I'm fixing to head to the market, and it's always good to know what my boys want," she said, turning the full blast of her smile on Merle.

"I think I'ma hit Longhorn an' have a steak. Might ask Axel and Paco if they want t' join me."

"Oh, you're sure?" Carol asked, already worrying about his diet … again.

"Yeah, darlin'. You an' baby brother go have a good time." He gave her a wink before sauntering over to talk to his boys.

"That was odd. It's not often he wants to go out for dinner."

"My fault," Daryl admitted, leaning back against the car and pulling her to stand between his legs, his fingers teasing along her hips. "I might've mentioned I wanted t' take y' out t' dinner t'night. Y' game?"

A slow grin spread across Carol's face as she looped her arms around his broad shoulders. "You know I am if it saves me a trip to the market." She leaned in, her fingers delving into the soft hair along his nape, bringing his head down to meet her lips for a sweet kiss. "Do I need to change?" she asked, trying to get a clue as to where they'd be going.

Daryl's eyes raked her body from top to toe, eyeing the jeans, half-boots, and sweater she was wearing. "Naw, baby, y' look good."

Carol's eyes widened with excitement as Daryl took her hand and led her over to the driver's side of the Camaro, opening the door. "Wait … you're letting _me_ drive?!" They'd taken their _baby_ our for more than one test run, but he'd never let her behind the wheel before. She'd never imagined he ever would.

He twirled the key ring around his finger and grinned before dropping them into her palm. "Sure, why not?"

Carol squealed, a second before hurtling herself into his arms and peppering his face with kisses. "I love you!"

Daryl gave her ass a sharp smack and grinned devilishly as he rounded the hood of the car to open the passenger door. "Love y' too. Now, c'mon, woman, let's go!"

She waved at Merle as he stood at the large bay door, ready to close it once she'd driven through. Carol was grinning from ear to ear as Daryl directed her to the highway where she was able to run it full out, the engine purring like a dream. Carol had always loved classic cars, but the experience of helping Daryl restore the 1969 Camaro was one she would always cherish. The car meant so much more to her, simply because it had been a project she could share with him. Each moment they'd spent together covered in oil and transmission fluid was precious.

"Put your blinker on, our exit's comin' up," he murmured, watching her closely as recognition brightened her eyes.

"We're going to the quarry?"

"Yeah, jus' thought we could park under our tree an' maybe go for a walk along th' lake before we head t' dinner. Th' weather's not too cold yet t' make us uncomfortable."

Carol followed the two-lane road, watching for her turn, easing her foot off the accelerator to slow enough to make her turn. The quarry held so many memories for them both. Even before that fateful weekend when they'd confessed their feelings, Daryl had brought her there on more than one occasion. Hunting in the nearby woods, hiking the trails, fishing in the lake … they'd done it all. Over the summer, he'd coaxed her there to go swimming, unafraid to strip down to his trunks and bare his back to the sun. His confidence had grown as their love had deepened, and it made her heart swell to see him so open with her.

She parked beneath their tree on the hill, the towering oak with its moss-covered limbs, a sentinel to watch over the quarry. Their tree, where Daryl had spread a blanket on the fourth of July as their friends gathered to celebrate with a picnic and fireworks. Their tree, where he'd brought her after a particularly nasty nightmare and chased her fears away, making love to her until the first rays of the sun had crested the horizon. Their tree, their spot … their haven.

"Did you remember to put a blanket in the trunk?" Carol asked as she turned off the ignition and climbed out of the car.

"Of course," Daryl grinned, taking the key from her to unlatch the trunk. He retrieved the king-sized tartan blanket he'd purchased when he'd begun bringing her to the quarry and spread it out over the chilly grass.

Carol took his hand, puzzled as to why he would be acting so nervously. "Hey, are you alright, love?" she asked quietly as she sat down and reclined against the base of the oak. "Did something happen today at work?" There really was no telling what he'd gotten up to while she'd been at class.

He stretched out beside her on his back and folded his arms behind his head. "So, whatcha think of the Camaro? She handles pretty well, don't she?"

Carol's fingers drifted to his hair, carding through the soft locks near his temple. "She's a thing of beauty, Daryl. You have a real talent for restoration. I think you should find another classic to restore. They go for a lot of money. Or we could offer this service through the garage … you know, like that show Merle likes to watch so much where they –"

"It's yours," Daryl chuckled, cutting her off before she could get herself worked up. If she started thinking of ways to make improvements or expand the business, she'd be distracted all evening.

"What's mine?" she asked, cocking her head to the side questioningly as she met his eyes.

"The Camaro. I knew it would be perfect for y' th' minute I saw it. So much better than your old civic," he said, chuckling at the shocked disbelief settling on her features.

Carol straddled his lap, taking a fistful of his jacket in each hand as she stared down at his amused grin. "Seriously?! Mine?"

"Yup."

"Oh. My. Gawd!" she squealed, cradling his face in her hands as she brought her lips to his. "You … are the … most wonderful … most considerate … most loving … man, I've ever … met." Each pause was peppered with a kiss, the last slow and lingering, a brush of lips, the slide of their tongues as they dueled, each trying to convey the wealth of emotion coursing throughout their hearts. "I forgot generous. I love you so much."

"Because of the car?" he asked, arching a playful brow at her as his hands settled on her hips.

"NO! Not because of the car!" Carol rolled her eyes.

Daryl took her left hand in his and kissed each of her fingertips. "An' how long y' gonna love me, baby?"

"Forever," she whispered with a soft smile, her hand tingling where his scruff had tickled her skin.

"That's a long time. Y' sure?"

"Oh, most definitely."

Daryl sucked in a deep breath, his heart thundering in his chest. He could easily lose himself in her eyes, show her with his body how much he loved her, but this was a time he couldn't allow his words to fail him. He rolled her off of him to lie at his side and propped himself up on an elbow, so he could watch her. He didn't want to miss a second with her. "I love you too, Carol Ann, with my whole heart. Y' stormed into my life when I thought I was pretty content with myself. I had a business, my brother, enough money t' be comfortable, but I'd never known what it was like t' be in love. Never really wanted t' … not 'til you."

Carol bit her lip as her eyes welled with tears, trying to quell the emotions forming a lump in her throat.

"Y' showed me what it was like t' have a friend, what it was like t' confide my deepest secrets t' another, how to push th' fear an' pain away, an' open myself up completely. Y' taught me t' trust, t' feel … t' love," he continued. "I don't ever want t' know what it feels like t' lose y', Carol. I want y' t' be my wife, my partner an' lover, an' th' mother of my children … erm … if that's what y' want too, that is." He pulled the ring box from his pocket and flipped it open with his thumb, the diamond sparkling in the dappled sunlight. "What do y' say? Will y' take a chance on me? Will y' marry me?"

Carol pulled him into her arms, and sobbed against his throat. "Yes!" came her muffled reply.

"Aw, baby, I didn't mean t' make y' cry. Please, don't cry," he croaked, elated that she'd said yes, but more than a little unnerved by her tears.

Her smile was blinding as she pulled away and brushed the tears from her flushed cheeks. "They're happy tears, Daryl," she chuckled. "I would be honored to be your wife."

Daryl slid the ring onto her finger and dropped a kiss to her knuckle before pulling her into a deep kiss. "Y' don't know how happy you've made me. Never thought I'd ever feel like this," he whispered, pressing his brow to hers.

Carol grinned mischievously, tugging on the ends of his hair as her fingers twisted in the soft locks. "Maybe we could skip dinner and just go home. We could curl up in our big bed and have a little celebration of our own."

"Compromise," Daryl snorted. "We'll pick up somethin' from that little italian place on fifth on the way home. Cain't have my fiancee starvin' while she's busy makin' weddin' plans and callin' everyone she knows," he teased. "I can jus' imagine what your parents are gonna have t' say about y' marryin' so far beneath y'."

Carol groaned. "Oh, no. I am NOT having that conversation with my mother."

Daryl pulled her up and folded their blanket to return to the trunk. "Y' ain't gonna invite her t' th' weddin'? She's your mother."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another lingering kiss before they hit the road. "I'll send her an invitation, but she will not ruin this for us. If she can't be accepting, she can, at least, be tolerant. You are my choice, Daryl … my love, my life, my world. I won't allow anyone to take that from me."

Daryl growled low in his throat as he hugged her tightly. He'd let her handle it, and sit back and wait for the fallout. Frankly, he gave no fucks as to how they'd react. He was over the moon for Carol, and he'd never seen her so happy. They'd fallen in love and had to overcome so much. They'd earned the bright future which stretched out before them like a shining beacon in the night, guiding them home.

He thought back to how he'd been before, and knew he wouldn't trade his happiness – their happiness – for anything in the world.

THE END

 **A/n: OMG is it really over? I'm feeling relieved and a little distraught. I think I'm going to miss it. I think this is the most inspiring challenge I've ever participated in. Thank you, Nine Lives! Anywho … once again I feel the need to thank everyone who has read this story and supported me throughout the writing process. You, dear readers, are the reason I write. Your entertainment is precious to me :D Every little review which crossed my inbox showing your love just brought me untold joy. I'm now happy to say I will get back to my WIPs ASAP. My 'Blood Pony Productions.' girls, my betas: BettyBubble and Geektaire … this wouldn't've happened without you. Love and hugs!**


End file.
